Danparker's Thomas The Tank Engine Stories
by danparker
Summary: Well, here are my stories of Thomas The Tank Engine I have been making for over 7 years now. And, here they are.
1. Thomas Has A Sister

Thomas Has A Sister

It was a bright and sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was puffing along his branch line with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. The Fat Controller was waiting for him. "Yes, sir," said Thomas, "What is it, sir?" "Your doing well on your branch line, but you do need help," explained the Fat Controller.

"You're right, sir," said Thomas, "But what can we do?" "We can bring in another engine from England," explained the Fat Controller, "But it may take a while." "Yes, Sir," said Thomas. A few days later, Thomas saw a old tank engine on a flat truck. "What?!" exclaimed Thomas.

The engine was pink, with four small driving wheels, with two small front wheels, and with tanks over it's wheels. "It's my old sister," he exclaimed. "Thomas?" asked the engine, "is that you?" "Yes," said Thomas. Soon they were chatting like old friends, and they really are friends. They've worked together when they were first created in 1915. In 1940, Thomas went to Sodor, while the other engine went away to Buckingham Palace as 5 new engines were introduced.

Soon, Thomas pushed the Engine to his branch line, still chatting. Henry was surprised to see Thomas talking to a new engine so quickly. He was so distracted he rammed into his trucks and send them flying through the buffers and crashed into a building. The person in the building was cross. "You clumsy engine!" he scolded.

Out in the valley, Thomas was still chattering about his adventures to the engine. At last, Thomas was at his branch line. A crane lifted the engine off the truck, and the engines on the branch line wanted to meet her. "My name is Sara," said the engine. "Welcome to The Island Of Sodor," said Percy, "I'm Percy." "My name is Toby," called Toby, and the others introduced themselves. Sara felt happy to be back with Thomas. They had been separated for a very long time. Soon, Thomas began to show Sara what's life like on Sodor.

They've showed her all the beautiful forest and valleys on Thomas' Branch Line. They've showed her the lake. Then they've shown her the peaceful river that runs along the branch line. Then they showed her the station where Thomas and the other engines collect passengers from the Main Line trains. "Watch out for those main line trains," warned Thomas, "Especially Gordon. Last week I caught him taking a passenger train from James when he was suppose to pull trucks. Then James was the one who pulled the trucks." "Number 67," explained Percy, "Look out for those troublesome trucks. They can be silly and annoy you." Sara decided to teach the trucks a lesson.

Then she and Thomas and Percy went to the Quarry, where they met Mavis and Fergus. They were happy to see a new engine. "Just watch out for Bill and Ben, the twins," warned Mavis. "They are troublesome engines," continued Fergus, "Last week, they've rammed into James with 20 trucks. James had to go to the works after that with bent buffers! He was wondering what happened to his coaches." Sara also decided to teach the twins a lesson. Then, after that the engines went back to their sheds. Sara was told that she can stay on Sodor.

Importantly, Sara was glad to be with Thomas again. Thomas was glad, too.


	2. Edward And Emily

Edward And Emily

It was Summer time on Sodor. All The Engines are working very hard. Percy is delivering trucks of grapes. Henry is pulling trucks full of logs, and Arthur is pulling 10 vans of fish. One day, Salty was talking to Arthur. "Be careful on the mail line, " warned Salty, "There is something dangerous on the tracks ahead." "Don't worry about me," protested Arthur, "I can take care of myself."

After Cranky loads the flat trucks full of fish, Arthur steamed off. "Look out on the main line!" warned Salty. Arthur was puffing along. "I must get there on time, I must get there on time," puffed Arthur. He passed Emily. As he did, there was a sliding, groaning sound. Then there was trouble! The rails broke, and Arthur was heading towards Sara's Vans. Arthur smashed into the vans. The vans and trucks exploded grapes and fish everywhere. Arthur and Sara were in a terrible mess!

The Fat Controller Sent Arthur to be mended and Sara to get cleaned. The Fat Controller asked Henry to do Arthur's work and Emily to work at the lumberyards. Emily was then taking log trucks to the lumberyards. Edward was doing Sara's work at the Farms. "I find logs dull!" complained Emily, but Emily had to do the job.

Emily took logs to the sawmills. Then she took more logs to Farmer McCole's farm. Emily was beginning to get mad. Then Henry bumped into Emily. "Oops," said Henry, "Sorry about that." "Sorry?!" Shouted Emily, "You should be doing this job instead of me! Maybe I should take the fish instead!"

"But the Fat Controller gave out his order," replied Henry, "He told me to do Arthur's work, and he told you to do my work. That's the Fat Controller's orders." Emily steamed away.

Then Emily came to a big hill. When Emily began to climb it, she was fast loosing steam. "I can do it, I can do it," she puffed. But she got stuck halfway up the hill. But then Edward came up behind Emily. "I think you need a push," said Edward. "Yes, but also, I need a better job," replied Emily.

So Edward pushed behind Emily and together, they got the log train over the hill. As they delivered the logs, Emily and Edward decide to switch jobs. Edward did the logging and Emily did Edward's jobs. Emily was happy to shunt trucks, pull passenger trains and be a back engine. But one thing, Emily always work with Thomas.


	3. Thomas Goes Foriegn

Thomas Goes Foreign

Thomas has worked on his branch lines for many years now. But he may have an adventure. On that day, Thomas took his favorite coaches, Annie and Clarabel to Culdee Fell station, where Culdee took most of Thomas' passengers up in the rocky mountains. Then, Thomas took his remaining passengers to Kirkronan Station, where Duck took them to Arlesdale railway.

Thomas returned to his branch line where Daisy was waiting. "Thomas, where the brakes have you been?" Thomas didn't answer; he puffed to his shed. Toby and Percy were already in the sheds when Thomas came in. "Thomas," said Toby, "You did great on getting a lot of passengers to their stations." Thomas didn't answer, so Toby and Percy set out to do their jobs.

When Thomas puffed to the coaling plant, Emily was already to take coal to the power plant. "Thomas, I'm ready to go now," but Thomas didn't reply, so Emily blew her whistle that made Thomas jumped. "Who what where how?" stuttered Thomas. "Thomas, is there something wrong?" asked Emily. "Yes," said Thomas, "I wish for an adventure. I hadn't had one since I was still working on my old railway."

Emily said, "You'll have an adventure one day, just be patient." So Thomas went with Emily, but he still thought of having an adventure. But Diesel was nearby, and he heard what Thomas and Emily said. So he made a plan. He told Dodge and Splatter to set up a trap for Thomas. "Number one train had to go first," sneered Diesel, "Diesel 10 will love me."

Then a few hours later when Thomas was at Knapford, he was waiting for another train to take his last passengers back to England. But the stationmaster had bad news. "The engine that was suppose to take Thomas' passengers home had derailed," he explained. The Fat Controller was concerned. "No other engine is here to take the passengers home, unless-." He turned to Thomas and said, "Thomas, can you go to England to take these passengers home?" "Yes, I can!" Shouted Thomas.

With full steam, Thomas set off for England. He was getting his adventure after all. Thomas raced by Vicarstown. There was a man standing at the station. When Thomas raced by, the wind created by Thomas' speed took the man's hair with him. "Hey, that's my hair!" shouted the man.

A boy was standing there and said, "You lost your hair." Thomas rushed to the other railway, never stopping.

Then, finally, he made it to London. But dodge and Splatter were suppose to trap him, but they didn't, because they didn't know when t o trap him. They were suppose to crash truck into him. Then, Thomas left back for Sodor as soon his passengers were dropped off. Even then, Dodge and Splatter didn't trap him. Thomas returned home and said, "I had a adventure!"

"Well congratulations, Thomas," said Toby. Thomas just smiled. The guy at Vicarstown came and said, "Um, can I have my hair back, please?" Thomas' driver grabbed the hair out from Thomas' side rods and gave it to the man. Then, it fell into pieces, but the man didn't notice. He left.

Meanwhile Diesel shouted at Dodge and Splatter. "You two failed me and Diesel 10, and you were suppose to hit Thomas the blue truck when he came and/or leaved," Diesel shouted. "Um, you didn't tell us when to strike," said Dodge. Diesel chased Dodge and Splatter and then, they all derailed.

Oh, well for them. But Thomas, Emily, Percy and Toby were happy, especially Thomas.


	4. The Stack

The Stack

It was a sunny day on The Island Of Sodor. Skarloey was puffing along with his favorite coaches.

One day, Skarloey stopped by Peter Sam at the water tower. "Hello, Peter Sam," said Skarloey. "Oh hello old boy," yawned Peter Sam.

"What have you been doing?" asked Skarloey.

"Oh, just some troublesome trucks dealing for 15 hours last night," replied Peter Sam, yawning.

"Maybe I'll do your jobs today and you can go and get some sleep," said Skarloey. "Okay," said Peter Sam, yawning. Skarloey set off.

Skarloey went to the incline first. This was Peter Sam's first job. Skarloey waited for the loaded truck at the bottom. But the loaded trucks decided to play a trick.

"Faster!" they cried, "Pull!" They broke the coupling and rolled down the hill towards Skarloey!

Skarloey decided not to move. He tried to ram the trucks. Big mistake. There was a loud crash. Skarloey's driver ducked to avoid injury. Skarloey was in a terrible condition.

Rusty came in time to see Skarloey all beaten up. There were slate pieces all over the place.

Rusty helped to clear the mess and Skarloey was sent for repairs. The Thin Controller knew that Skarloey was doing Peter Sam's work because he was tired from last night.

The Thin Controller came to see Peter Sam. "Peter Sam, I understand that you are tired, but you have a lot of work to do, and you know they're important," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Peter Sam, "But what happened to Skarloey?" "He had an accident and everyone needs you," replied the Thin Controller. "Yes, sir!" said Peter Sam, still yawning.

He set to work immediately. He collected the slate trucks and bashed them for causing Skarloey an accident.

Then he took come holiday-makers for a trip around the lake. Then, he picked up passengers from Henry. He took them for a trip around the lake.

Then he took them for a tour in the mountains. Then the last job, he took coal to the power plants.

Peter Sam felt tired even more. Then when he went back to the sheds, he found Skarloey at the works. "Hello, Skarloey," yawned Peter Sam.

"Hello," said Skarloey, "Sorry about today, I was stupid." "It's okay, accidents happen," yawned Peter Sam, "and I remember my accident at the slate mines a long time ago."

Yep, Peter Sam still remembers his accident at the slate hills that damaged his funnel. "I guess were even now," said Peter Sam.

"Yes, we are," said Skarloey. "Well, see you tomorrow," said Peter Sam as he head off for home.

Once he went to his shed, he had fell fast asleep. Sir Handel, Rheneas and Duncan came to the sheds to see Peter Sam fast asleep.

"He snores more than you, Sir Handel," said Duncan. "GRRR!!" growled Sir Handel. "I guess he had done a lot today," said Rheneas. "He did," said Rusty.

The little engine had left Peter Sam alone for his good day's rest. He deserves it, doesn't he?

Well, what Peter Sam had dreamt was the last moments he had worked with his old funnel and the time he had his accident and the time he got his new funnel.


	5. And Now This

And Now This

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and Duke was puffing through the forest. He was happy. It reminds him of the old days.

Then Sir Handel came up. "Hello, Grandpuff, are you in a bright mood?" he asked.

"Look, I said you and Stuart call me Duke from now on," replied Duke. "Uh, Peter Sam is Stuart," protested Sir Handel, "See you later!"

And Sir Handel puffed away. "You engines are crazier than ever!" said Duke. And he chuffed away. A few hours later, Skarloey was taking some trucks to the quarry.

Then, there was trouble. One of his trucks broke its wheels. It came off the rails. Skarloey felt a lot of bumps. He realized it was coming from his trucks. "Driver! Stop!" shouted Skarloey. His driver stopped the train.

He checked one of the trucks. He found that a wheel axle on the 4th truck from the engine had broken apart. "I never like these trucks," he said.

He telephoned for help. Peter Sam arrived with the breakdown crane and the broken truck was removed from Skarloey's train. And then, he set off again.

Then were was trouble again. Skarloey was crossing an old wooden bridge when the rails broke apart from underneath him.

Skarloey fell through the bridge dangling dangerously. "Help!" he cried. The trucks giggled and giggled. Duke was resting in his shed.

He was remembering the time he pulled Sir Handel who was named Falcon on the rails after he dangled from a cliff.

He was glad until he was woken up by the Thin Controller. "Skarloey has had an accident," he explained. "We must save him," said Duke as his engine rattled along.

He found Skarloey dangling from the bridge. "Hang on, Skarloey!" Duke called out. Remembering the time he saved Sir Handel, Duke was determined to save Skarloey.

Duke was coupled to Skarloey's train and he heaved and pulled and strained.

Skarloey started to go up. Duke pulled as hard as he could until Skarloey was off the bridge safely. "Thank you Duke," he sighed.

And they puffed slowly home. Later, Duke was telling Skarloey the time he saved Sir Handel from falling. "Not keeping a good look-out," he said.

"Yes, he was looking towards the mountains and not keeping eye on the tracks," sighed Duke. "There was something on the tracks!" cried Sir Handel.

But the three engines had a good time talking about the day when Duke saved Sir Handel's life. Skarloey was impressed.

He remembered the time he was dangling off a bridge before. And the memories made him smile.


	6. Number Diesels

Number Diesels

It was a sunny day on the island of sodor. All the Fat Controller's Engines were working hard keeping the railway very busy.

But one morning, Henry and Gordon were feeling hot. Their drivers and firemens examined them. "You two need help," they said at last. Henry and Gordon were relieved.

The Fat Controller called for two engines from the other railway to help out. Until Henry and Gordon saw whom the engines were.

They were both blue diesel engines. The diesels looked at Henry and Gordon. "Steam engines," said one of them, "A mess for our sight." The diesels only had numbers. One was 199 and the other was 7101.

Henry and Gordon were cross. But the Fat Controller made his decision, so there was nothing they could do about it.

The two diesels took Henry and Gordon's trains. But instead of a smooth ride, the diesels were rough and gave the trains a bumpy ride. Henry and Gordon had to help the diesels out. They didn't like it at all.

"Smelly engines," muttered Gordon. When the work was done, Henry and Gordon were grumbling about the diesels. "They're nothing but creeps," said Henry to James, Donald and Douglas.

"Hey, don't forget, there are some diesels that are friendly like Daisy, Boco, Rusty and Mavis," said Douglas.

But Gordon and Henry grumbled for the rest of the night. But then their chance came. 199 was pulling a goods train along the main line. "This is really easy," he boasted.

But then there was trouble. A car was accidentally parked on the line. 199 was heading towards the car. "Well, this is going to be-," he said until he saw the car.

"Stop these trucks!" 199 shouted. But the trucks pushed 199 towards the car.

"On! On! On!" they shouted. 199's driver hold well for the impact. Then, 199's brakes blew out as he hit the car. It flipped into the air and smashed onto another car. 199 came off the rails violently as well as ripping the rails apart.

No one was hurt. The two cars were empty. The guard put detonators behind the brake van to warn other engines. "This is insane!" cried 199.

Soon, Henry brought the breakdown train. The workmen and Henry cleared away the trucks and soon helped 199 back onto the rails. "Man, you're very heavy!" groaned Henry as he pulled 199 back onto the rails.

"It's not me," protested 199, "It's that my brakes hare jammed on." Henry began to feel sorry for 199. "Look I'm sorry I complained about you and your friend," he said. "That's okay," 199 replied, "And I'm sorry I made rude remarks about your railway."

The fitters loosened 199's brakes and Henry pulled him to the works.

Meanwhile 7101 had his own problems. He was running along the main line when he heard a loud crash. "What's that?!" he growled.

One of his pipes in his engine broke and thus, he is leaving a huge trail of oil. It made the rails slippery. "I can't stop!!" cried 7101.

Then there was another problem. 7101 lurched off the rails and he sped onto the roads. "Watch out!" cried Bertie as he dodged 7101.

Then, 7101 crashed into a wall. The trucks turned over and were crushed. "Help," cried 7101 weakly. Gordon was running along the main line, until he came to the oily rails.

"Looks like a diesel is in trouble," he thought and he carefully chuffed onto the oily rails. He came to the part where 7101 crashed.

"You okay?" asked Gordon. "Yes," replied 7101 weakly. Soon, Harvey and James brought the breakdown cranes.

As soon as 7101 was back on the rails, Gordon helped him to the works.

They've talked and forgave each other. A few weeks later 199 and 7101 had returned form the works.

Then The Fat Controller told Henry and Gordon that they will be staying on the Island of Sodor. Henry and Gordon were happy.

The diesels now have names. 199 is named Spamcan and 7101 is named Bear.

Henry and Gordon were best friends with them and so are all the other engines.


	7. Blast Wheels

Blast Wheels!

It was a sunny day on the island of Sodor and all the engines were working hard delivering their loads. No engines can carry heavy loads than Murdoch. Murdoch had ten drive wheels which gives him extra power to pull more trucks.

But Henry can still pull long goods trains. Even if he only has six drive wheels. But Henry was complaining one day about not having enough wheels. "I deserve four more wheels," he said, ""I would like to be bigger than Murdoch. The other engines took no notice. "We're fine with what number of drive wheels we have," muttered Thomas.

3 hours later Murdoch was working really hard. "Must be on time. Must be on time," panted Murdoch. Then he felt an uncomfortable wobbling in his drive wheels. "Must be something loose," said Murdoch's Driver. "We better fix it," said the firemen. But as soon as he said that, there were four loud cracks. "Ouch!" cried Murdoch. Then there was a shattering noise. To prevent further damage, Murdoch had to stop.

His driver checked to see what happened. "Four of your drive wheels have broken," he exclaimed. "We'll have to wait for help," said his firemen. "Bother!" cried Murdoch. Soon Henry came to pull Murdoch and his train all the way to the station.

But the workmen couldn't make the delivery for four new drive wheels. So they had to cut off the traction rods that should be connected to the four missing wheels. So Murdoch will avoid having a serious accident.

Now Murdoch will have to work with six drive wheels until his new wheels were delivered. Murdoch was upset. "My drive wheels are gone," he moaned. Thomas saw Murdoch was unhappy. Even though he thought Murdoch was boastful last night. But Henry saw a chance for a tease. "Heh, you've lost four wheels!" he laughed, and steamed away, still laughing. Murdoch set to work, but he was limited to pull a small amount of trucks. He was upset.

Diesel saw a chance for trouble. "Ha! Now there is useless working with four missing wheels," he laughed. He hoped for Murdoch to have a serious accident. He would like that. Murdoch had just delivered coal trucks to the coaling plant. He felt miserable. "This isn't the same with only 6 drive wheels," he said to himself. But he had to go on.

Then, one day, Murdoch was pulling a goods train. But there was trouble ahead. James had derailed ahead of Murdoch. Murdoch saw James' train, but it was too late. Murdoch threw the breakvan on the left side and crushed the trucks into pieces. Luckily, he didn't crash into James' James and Murdoch's drivers telephoned for help. Harvey the Crane Engine arrived with the breakdown train. Murdoch was unhappy.

He went away only to find Henry broken down up a few miles. He was pulling a passenger train. "Uh, hey, Murdoch," said Henry, "I owe you an apology." "Not now!" said Murdoch, "We have to get your passengers to the station." And so, Murdoch moved Henry out of the way and he was coupled up to the passenger train. With no trouble, Murdoch set off for the station. In no time, Murdoch reached the station. Everyone cheered and Murdoch felt proud.

In 2 weeks, Murdoch was sent for his four wheels to be placed and he had his 10 drives wheels again. Henry came up to him. "I'm sorry for making fun out of your lost of wheels," he said. "No," said Murdoch, "I'm the one who should be sorry in the first place for boasting about it." "It doesn't matter who started it," said Henry. But ever since then, no one ever bragged about how many wheels they have.


	8. Henry And The Twins

Henry And The Twins

It was a splendid morning on Sodor and all the engines were hard at work. Henry was pulling a long heavy train. "I feel stronger of doing this," he said to himself. One day, Henry was ready for work. The Fat controller came to see him. "There is an important job at the quarry today," he said. "Oh thank you sir," said Henry, excited.

Henry raced out of the shed and on his way to the quarry. Henry was excited to go to the quarry. Until he saw Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins that worked at the quarry. "Who's the green engine?" asked Bill. "I don't know," replied Ben. "My name is Henry," said Henry, "I'm here to help you guys out." "He says his name is Henry," said Ben. "Of course," said Bill.

Henry set to work at once. Henry backed into a line of trucks. He was to take them to the harbour. But Bill was up to mischief. He banged Henry's trucks really hard. The rocks spilled out of them. "Hey!" Henry cried. Bill just laughed. Boco came up. "Those little troublemakers are always up to mischief," he said. "I found that out," said Henry. Henry set off after the Workmen put the rocks back in the trucks.

Henry was puffing along the track without a thing to worry about. Soon, Henry arrived at the harbour, but Ben was already there. He jumped right in front of Henry and caused the truck's sides to break open and all the rocks spilled out from them. "He heh!" laughed Ben. Henry growled at Ben.

Harvey arrived to clear the tracks and put the rocks right where they're needed. Henry thought about how to pay out the twins. An hour later, Ben was pushing some empty trucks under the chute. He was ready to have the chute load his trucks. Henry saw his chance.

He charged at Ben and pushed him under the chute. But he accidentally pushed Ben out of the chute and a load of stones poured on Henry instead. "What was that?" asked Ben. Henry was cross. Bill was pulling a long line of heavy stone trucks to the harbour.

Henry attempted to trick Bill so he coupled up behind his train and make it look like they're way heavy by not pushing. Bill tried to start, but his wheels spun and spun. He couldn't pull his train. Henry chuckled to himself. Bill ended up breaking his coupling and he shot forward too fast.

Henry uncoupled and got away as fast as he could. But Ben was puffing behind him. He hit Henry's tender and knocked it off the rails. He also knocked himself off the rails, too. Neither of them couldn't move.

Soon the quarry manager arrived. "What is this all about?" he demanded, "You have caused a lot of delay. All three of you!" Henry, Bill and Ben felt ashamed. "I will call Harvey to put you two, and your tender back on the rails and I don't want any more causing confusion. Am I clear?" The three engines all said yes.

As the manager phoned for Harvey, Henry called out to Bill. "Hey, Bill," he said, "I tried to make you not able to pull your train by adding myself to the back." "I did deserved that," said Bill, "Because we were playing games on you." "For now, we promise not to play any more games on you, Henry," said Ben. "Okay," said Henry.

Harvey arrived to put Bill and Ben back on the rails and put Henry's tender back on too. For the rest of the day, Bill and Ben took their loads to wherever they're needed and Henry helped too. All three had a lot of fun, even though Bill and Ben never played a trick on Henry.

By then, they got one last train load of rocks they got for Thomas and Sara, who were going to take them to the construction of the new stone bridge. "Al right," said Thomas, "Let's get going." "Okay," said Sara, "Thank for getting these all set up for us."

Henry, Bill and Ben smiled. "That's because we worked together," said Bill. "And no playing tricks," said Ben. "That's great of you," said Sara. "Time to go, sister," said Thomas. And Thomas and Sara pulled the heavy stone trucks away. The three engines smiled. They felt proud. "But," said Bill, "Who will be the next engine to play tricks on?"


	9. A Change Of Heart

A Change Of Heart

The engines on the island of Sodor loves doing their jobs. James is proud of pulling trucks and coaches. Percy loves carrying the mail. Thomas loves running his branch line and Gordon loves pulling the express. And diesel engines loves to do that too.

The Fat Controller told the engines that a visitor will arrive. The engines knew it would be a diesel engines. And they knew which diesel it would be. It was the Big Diesel showed up. "Hello, hello-ing again," he said. The engines said nothing.

"I remember that I said you're all out of date and must be replaced by us," the diesel went on. "Did we shut you up when you had that hat in your air pipe?" snapped Gordon. "Oh yes," said the Diesel, "Even though it wasn't really you."

Gordon steamed with fury. The other engines didn't like the diesel, too. Gordon wants to pay out the diesel by himself. The Diesel was resting right in front of the coal chute. Gordon saw the diesel "This will pay him out," he said to himself. Gordon began to steam towards the diesel. He was going to push him under the coal chute and have coal poured on him.

But the diesel got bored and moved out of Gordon's way. Then Gordon saw the diesel going away, so he stopped, but right under the chute and coal poured down all over him. "This is not what I had in mind," he coughed. Then, he saw the diesel near a water tower.

Gordon tried to shunt the diesel into the siding and trap him. But The diesel got out of Gordon's way. Gordon went into the siding and accidentally broke the buffers.

But he wasn't too far derailed, so he manages to move backwards on the tracks. "How does this guy know my plans?" he said to himself. He is still making his plan on how to pay out the diesel. The diesel was running along the main line.

"Now this is more like it," he said. Then, he saw Donald and Douglas with a passenger train up ahead. "Well, looks like some steam choos," have broken down," he said. However, he saw a lot of disappointed children on board the passenger coaches.

"Those kids must have wanted to do something fun," the diesel thought to himself, "Maybe a boost will make them happy again." He already knew what they want to do. The diesel moved to a point, and backed onto Donald and Douglas. "Och, aye," said Donald.

"You here to make fun out of us," demanded Douglas. "Keep you mouth shut," said the diesel. The twins were very cross, but the diesel was coupled up to them and he pulled them and their coaches all the way to the sandy beach. As soon as they arrived, they heard the children cheering behind them.

"But how?" asked Donald. The diesel ignored them and he took Donald and Douglas to the works to get them repaired. "But why?" asked Douglas.

The diesel ignored them and was about to leave. Just then, Gordon charged right towards the diesel. He screamed and slammed his brakes, but it was too late. He slammed into the diesel. He snapped one of his buffers off and broke one of his tubes. Parts of Gordon's front axels broke off, too. And his fire tubes crashed too. Both of them couldn't move.

"Well, at least I got you back," said Gordon nervously. "You did," said the diesel. "Gordon," said Donald. "He helped our passengers, and us," said Douglas. "You helped them?" asked Gordon. "I couldn't let a lot of children be upset because their train broke down and they wanted to go to the beach," said the diesel.

"You really did change," said Gordon, "You're not stuck up and mean," said Gordon. "He may have been to us," said Donald. "But he ended up helping us in the end," said Douglas. "Diesel, I'm sorry I tried to push you under the coal chute and trap you," said Gordon.

"I didn't know you were going to do that, but okay," said the diesel, "Now, before we can be friends, let's get repaired, okay?" Gordon agreed.

And soon, Gordon and the diesel soon had their engines fixed up in no time. Gordon has is front wheels fixed and the diesel had a new buffer on. As soon as Donald, Douglas, Gordon and the diesel were repaired, all four did their works very perfectly.

Gordon now knew the diesel is no longer rude and snobbish, but he always manages to keep him away from inspectors who wears bowled hats.


	10. Rusty Goes Backwards

Rusty Goes Backwards

Rusty is a diesel engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He is a friendly diesel engine who helps others in distress. Rusty is everyone's friend. Rusty is also everyone's friend, too. One of Rusty's favorite jobs was repairing the railway. He always keeps it neat and tidy from any debris. One day, Rusty came home from repairing the tracks near the old mines.

"Right and clean, not broken," he said. The rest of the engines were impressed. Just then, the Thin Controller talked to Rusty. "There has been a mudslide near the bridge," he announced, "You must take a plough and clear it immediately. Be careful, it is really sticky."

"I'm going there," Rusty said and he rushed off. He got a plough and race to the bridge. When he got there, a large pile of mud covered the tracks. "Let's go!" shouted Rusty and he charged at the mud. But then, as he hit the mud with his plough, it got stuck.

"What this about?" he cried. Rusty pushed and pushed but the mud pile wouldn't budge. Just then, Rusty's engine suddenly coughed up. Smoke billowed from it. "Help!" cried Rusty. Then there was a spark. Rusty's engine stopped. His driver examined him. "That mudslide is too dry," he said, "So a plough won't clear it off the track. We'll have to shovel it ourselves."

Rusty couldn't do anything. Soon, Jack and Alfie cleared away the mud pile. Then when Rusty was free and the line cleared, he tried to start. But when he did, he had gone backwards. He tried to go forward, but he couldn't. "What's this?" he cried, "Help!" Rusty managed to stop.

His driver examined him. "Your engine has been damaged," he said, "Looks like you'll have to do your jobs going backwards, I'm afraid." Rusty was upset. And if his friends see him going backwards, they'll laugh at him. "I must be careful," he said.

So he did his jobs, but going backwards and avoiding his friends. Everywhere he had gone. He took his trucks to the slate mines and quickly got out before anyone saw him. Later, Peter Sam was pulling a passenger train alongside the valley. But then he came to a hill.

Peter Sam knew his train is too heavy. So he had to wait for help. Rusty was nearby. He could see Peter Sam waiting for help. Rusty knew he couldn't abandon him. So he rolled backwards towards Peter Sam's train.

Peter Sam saw Rusty and thought he was about to leave him. But to his surprise, Rusty was going backwards towards him. Rusty buffered up to Peter Sam's train and he pushed. Then the train started up the hill. Rusty continued to push Peter Sam up the hill.

He was instantly sparking and coughing as he struggled up the hill. Peter Sam wondered what was wrong. But Rusty continued to push and push. More sparks blew out from his engine. At last, Peter Sam was over the hill. "Thank you," he called out. As Rusty's engine stopped sparking, he rolled forwards down the hill.

Rusty couldn't believe it! He can go forwards again! "By pushing Peter Sam up the hill," said his driver, "It somehow allowed you to go forwards again." Rusty was excited. He headed home later that day. He told the other engine about his backwards day.

"I don't understand why you think we would laugh at you," said Skarloey. "I thought you would since I was going backwards," said Rusty. "But I would find it funny," said Duncan. "I'll tell you the time Duncan pulled a train backwards," said Peter Sam. And so he did. Rusty felt proud, but Duncan felt embarrassed.


	11. City Of Truro

City Of Truro

It was another day on the Island Of Sodor. The City of Truro came back to the railway to visit the railway once again. Duck was pleased to see City Of Truro again. He ran off to see his old friend. "City of Truro!" he called, "You've returned!"

"Yes," replied City of Truro, "It's been years, great western of the Fat Controller's railway." Truro explained that he had brought an important visitor to the Island of Sodor. He will be leaving once the visitor is finished making an important deal with The fat Controller.

Gordon came into the shed for a rest. He saw City of Truro and scoffed. "He still has no dome," he said to himself, "Not for me." He should remember the time he lost his dome once. But he didn't. City of Truro only jobs for the day was to take the express train around the island. This made Gordon cross.

"That's my job," he muttered to himself. So Gordon kept out of City of Truro's way until it was time for him to go home. During the afternoon, Gordon was heading home on a old line. He was still thinking about City of Truro. All the time. No matter where he went.

He continues to speed up There was trouble. A faulty set of points diverted Gordon onto an old track. "This is an old piece of track," said Gordon. He tried to stop, but it took too long. The track was so old that if Gordon stopped immediately, he will crash. Gordon ended up on an old wooden trestle bridge. It had not been used for years. And it could not take the weight of heavy engines.

Gordon finally stopped after they got on the bridge. "Hey," said Gordon, "I'm not supposed to be on here." "You're right, Gordon," said his Driver and Firemen. They were about to get off the bridge when the wooden supports began to snap.

More supports broke away. Gordon could not move. "Help!" he shouted. He blew his whistle in alarm. Duck and City of Truro were pulling a passenger train when they heard Gordon's whistle. "Stop!" cried Duck.

"You're right," said City of Truro, "I hear a whistle." "It's Gordon's whistle!" said Duck, "He's in trouble." "But we can't leave our train," said Truro. "Sorry City of Truro," said Duck, "but Gordon is in trouble. We have to save him" They were uncoupled from their train, the guard said he would keep the passengers busy, and Duck and City of Truro were off to the rescue.

Just as Gordon was about to fall off the bridge, City of Truro and Duck showed up on the other side of the bridge. "Please help me," cried Gordon, "And City of Truro, I'll never make fun out of you for not having a dome. Or avoid you. Help me!" "Of course we will," said City Of Truro. He and Duck were coupled together and Duck and City of Truro's crew took a strong chain and hooked it on Gordon.

The bridge started to sink. Duck and City of Truro were ready. "Let's rock and roll!" shouted Duck. Together, they pulled strongly. Gordon began to move off the bridge. They were careful not to throw him off the side. The bridge broke even more.

After a mighty heave, City of Truro and Duck pulled Gordon off the bridge and the bridge collapsed completely. Gordon's Tender left the bridge as it broke away from the edge. Everyone was relieved! "Let's talk about this after we get our passengers to the station," said Duck.

And all three engines were coupled to the passenger train and they set off towards the station. The passengers were not late, though and they didn't mind the extra stop. Soon, Duck, Gordon and City of Truro were good friends.

Even though City of Truro left the next day, Gordon is sure that the next time he sees a Great Western Engine, he will treat them with respect.


	12. Thomas' Hill

Thomas' Hill

It was a warm day on the Island of Sodor. The engines were doing their normal jobs as usual. The engines on the main line were working real hard and so are the engines on branch line. Thomas's branch line had been worked on for a long time.

Thomas with Percy, Sara, Emily, Toby and Daisy kept the branch line running. They took passengers on long tours and they bring them back. Thomas and his friends were talking to the other engines. "Our branch line is the longest running one of them all," he said. The other engines said nothing.

Duck soon arrived. "Don't forget," he said to Thomas, "Me and Oliver run our branch line. You're not alone. If you are alone, pulling branch line passenger would be too hard for you." "Heh," said Thomas to himself, "I can do all."

When they're done chatting, they continued their works. Thomas set off to shunt trucks with Oliver. After they have finished shunting Thomas spoke to Oliver. "Is everyone's branch line more important?" he asked. "Thomas," said Oliver, "Everyone's branch line is important." Thomas wondered for the rest of the day.

The next day came a surprise for Thomas. He was feeling happy and cheerful. But not everyone else. Percy's, Toby's, Sara's, Emily's and Daisy's drivers were upset. "Our engine's valve has failed," they all said, "And Daisy's brakes wouldn't work." Thomas was surprised.

"What happened to all of you?" he asked. "Sorry Thomas," said Toby, "But we can't work today." "Well, Sara's valve can be easily repaired," said one of the firemen, "But it will take 5 hours to get it done." "And the other's would take till tomorrow," added a driver. "Thomas," said his driver, "You'll have to do your branch line and Duck's." "What happened to Duck?" asked Thomas.

His driver and firemen didn't reply. Thomas was soon ready. "Thomas," said Sara, "When I'm fixed, I'll come help you." "Okay," said Thomas. "And so will we," added Daisy, Percy and Emily. Thomas soon set off. He collected Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Old Slow Coach and Emily's coaches and hurried to Duck's branch line.

When Thomas reached Duck's branch line, he found that Duck and Oliver were needed to have their smoke box repaired. And Bear's ejector has failed again.

"Thomas," said Duck. "You'll need to take our passengers," said Oliver. Thomas was soon coupled up to Isabel, Dulice, Alice and Mirabel and he set off to collect the passengers. "Ohhhhh!" groaned Thomas, under the strain of 10 coaches, "Now I know what hard, uh extremely hard work is!!"

Thomas collected Duck and Oliver's passengers from Henry and took them to wherever they want to go. As soon as he delivered the first set of passengers, he collected some and set off again. He soon got to his destination and he was already feeling exhausted. "Man," said Thomas, "I know why everyone is important." Thomas had soon finished his work on Duck's branch line and set back to his branch line. Thomas returned and started with his passengers. But because there were so many, Thomas picked up 5 coaches from the main line and began to feel tired even more.

When Thomas started his journey, he became more exhausted. His wheels began to slip more. When he dropped off most of his passengers and collected more, ahead came trouble. There was a big hill, similar to Gordon's hill.

When Thomas reached the hill, he was even more tired. Annie and Clarabel saw the hill and began to worry. All the other coaches worried, too. But Thomas began to climb the hill. He grew even more exhausted and tired. His wheels began to feel wobbly. And his face turned blue.

Then suddenly, his safety valve burst. And his brakes snapped as well. After a violent hissing, Thomas rolled down the hill backwards. The coaches' brakes came on, preventing them from derailing. After Thomas stopped safely, he felt exhausted.

"We can't go any further," his driver told him. "And we have a load of passengers," said his firemen. "Now I know how everyone's branch line is important," said Thomas to himself. There was nothing Thomas could do. Harold was flying overhead. "Hello, Thomas," he called from above.

"Hi, Harold," replied Thomas. Harold could see that Thomas was in trouble. And he zoomed away to find help. "I wish everyone was helping out on their branch lines," moaned Thomas.

Luckily, Sara came up to Thomas. "Hello, Thomas," she called, "I knew you need help, so let's go." "But Thomas has broken down," called her driver, "And you can't pull the trains alone as well." "But we're here!" called several voices.

Thomas and Sara turned to see Edward, Boco, Donald and Douglas. "Thomas," said Edward, "Everyone's branch line is important." "And so is teamwork," added Donald and Douglas. "Thank you everyone," said Thomas. Sara took Thomas back to his shed.

Then, everyone took the remaining passengers. Sara took Annie and Clarabel. Edward took Henrietta, and Old Slow coach. Boco took Emily's coaches and 3 of the main line coaches.

Donald took Isabel and Dulice and a coach. Douglas took Alice and Mirabel and a coach. All five engines got all the branch lines running smooth until there were no more passengers.

Later, the Fat Controller came to see Thomas and all the other branch line engines. "Thomas," he spoke, "I am proud for your brave effort today, handling all the passengers by yourself." "Thanks, sir," said Thomas. "The rest of you did your best as well,"

The Fat Controller told Sara, Edward, Donald, Douglas and Boco. "The engines will be back to working order soon," he continued and left. Thomas gave a relief sight. "Everyone is important to the railway," he said, "Branch lines and Main lines."

"And guess what?" said Percy, "First there was Gordon's hill, and now there is Thomas' hill!" All the engines laugh. And by the next day, Emily, Percy, Daisy, Toby, Duck, Oliver and Bear were able to work on their branch lines. Edward, Boco, Donald and Douglas returned to their branch lines. All the coaches on Thomas' and Duck's branch lines were glad to have their engines back.

Thomas, however, has to be repaired. But he was glad to have his friends.


	13. An UnFirey Day For Gordon

An Un-Firey Day For Gordon

It was a nice and peaceful day on the Island Of Sodor. The Fat Controller's Engines were doing their usual jobs and keeping the railway running.

Gordon likes to pull the express. He felt proud to do so. But it does get into his smokebox and he sometimes boasted about it.

"I'm the grandest engine to pull the express," he kept saying to the other engines. However, they ignored him. The next day, Gordon bragged about his express again. "Next time, I will teach you how to pull the express," he bragged to them.

Murdoch puffed up to him. "Gordon," he said, "There will be days were you won't pull the express. It won't be an everyday job." "Pah!" snorted Gordon. And Gordon set off for the express. Gordon was running along nicely. Then he stopped to pick up some passengers from Oliver. Gordon was already wanting to go.

After an hour, Oliver puffed in with Isabel and Dulice. "Sorry I'm late, Gordon," said Oliver, "Isabel had a brake malfunction."

"Rubbish," snorted Gordon, and he steamed off as soon as his passengers had boarded the train. That night, Gordon was bragging to James, Donald, Douglas and Arthur about pulling the express. Though they were tired, Gordon kept boasting about the express until he was tired.

Gordon was ready to pull the express again. The next day however, things were going to be different for Gordon. "Now it's time to go for another express trip," he said to himself. But his driver came to him. "The engine who was suppose to take a goods train has broken down," he told Gordon.

"So?" asked Gordon. "So the Fat Controller has decided you should pull his train," said his firemen. "What!" exclaimed Gordon, "ME! Pull a goods train?!" But Gordon had no choice. Henry took his express while Gordon took the goods train.

For the morning and the afternoon, Gordon took various vans, a long heavy coal train and stone trucks from one place to another. "This is not right for me!" he grumbled. Gordon couldn't do a thing about it. He had to shunt trucks himself and pull them up hills by himself.

He wanted to pretend he couldn't do it on his own, but he didn't dare to do it! The next train Gordon was to take was a train of a long line of fuel tankers.

"How un-dignified," he thought to himself. As soon as Gordon was coupled to the tankers, he steamed off furiously. This time, he was more furious than ever. As he steamed through the country side, he became more furious and angry.

There will be trouble ahead. Or in this case, behind. The workmen did not check the tankers properly. These tankers were old and weak and leaky. As Gordon got even more furious, the tankers got weaker and they began to leak fuel. Then there was trouble.

Gordon was so furious that he blasted his hot smoke right behind at his leaky fuel tankers. Then the hot smoke ignited the fuel, turning the tankers into a streaming blaze. "Who turned up the heat?" said Gordon, crossly.

But then when he turned and saw that the tankers were on fire, he quickly became frightened. "OH NO!" cried Gordon in fear, "HELP! HELP! HELP!" Then Gordon picked up speed and move faster and faster. As soon as the guard jumped out of his brakevan, Gordon was already puffing faster and faster.

"Someone save me!" screamed Gordon. His train had turned into a giant fireball. He was panicking too much that his driver and firemen couldn't shut off steam and they were unable to call the fire brigade.

Gordon was blazing down the main line. The signalmens cleared the main line for Gordon's runaway train. "Help me!!" cried Gordon.

Luckily, Gordon was diverted into a goods siding. But then he crashed through the buffers and hit a wall. Luckily, he was stopped. His Driver phoned the fire brigade and in no time, they were on the scene and were able to put out the fire.

In just minutes, the tankers went from a super flamethrower to burned tankers. Luckily, the fire brigade put out the inferno before the fire gotten any worse, even though the tankers turned into a pile of ash.

Gordon was relieved. Though his front was bent and his wheels ached. His driver walked towards him. "Gordon," he said, "If you hadn't been so furious, you wouldn't have blew out hot smoke and turned your tankers into a blazing inferno."

"Then again," said the firemen, "Those tankers should have been checked." Gordon was sent to the repair yard after that.

After a few minor fixing, Gordon returned to Tidmouth Sheds, feeling tired and dazed. "Remember when Thomas took a jet engine?" called a voice, "The jet engine took him!"

"Then, today," said another voice, "Gordon pulled a fire train!" Gordon tried not to listen to the voices. But the next day, their teasing will be put to a stop due to the carelessness of the accident.

Gordon, however, fell asleep peacefully. He will make sure not to cause any more accidents. And the workmen will be more careful of fuel wagons.


	14. Turntable Percy

Turntable Percy

One fine morning, Percy was happily pulling a long train of stones. He felt proud of doing the job. When he finished delivering the stone trucks, he went to do his next and favorite job, pulling the mail. "I love this job," thought Percy. He was happy.

He was resting one morning. Percy was dreaming about mail vans. He enjoyed pulling them. Then he was woken up from his dreams. The Fat Controller came to see him. "Percy," he said, "You must take a long heavy train to the countryside. Duck will help you."

"Okay," said Percy. He steamed off. Soon, he met Duck. "Well, are you ready?" he asked. "Yes," said Percy. He and Duck buffered up to the trucks and they set off. They both made great time and they were enjoying themselves.

Although Percy keeps bumping the trucks a lot. The trucks were getting crosser by the minute. When they reached their destination, the cranes started loading the trucks. Duck and Percy waited for their loads to be loaded.

Back at the goods yard, Thomas, Ben and Arthur were using the turntable to sort trucks out for another special goods train. "We should get ready," said Arthur.

"Yeah," said Thomas. "What?" said Ben. Meanwhile, back in the countryside, Percy and Duck were ready to leave with the loads. Percy was in front, and Duck was at the back. And they set off with their important loads. Although Percy sometimes bumped the trucks.

The trucks grew crosser at Percy. At last, Duck and Percy were enjoying their long run together. Then there was trouble. The tucks decided to pay Percy out. They jerked at Duck's coupling and broke it.

"Oh no!" cried Duck. "On! On! On!" yelled the trucks as they pushed Percy along the line. "Help!" cried Percy. Percy was rocketing down the line. "I got to stop him!" cried Duck. He raced as fast as he could.

At the goods yard, Thomas and Arthur were about to sort the last trucks for the important goods train. "We're ready," said Arthur. Then they hear a frantic whistle. "Help!" cried Percy! Thomas got out of his way just in time. Percy was heading towards the turntable.

"Oh no!" cried Arthur, "We were so close!" Then, Percy flew off the tracks and into the turntable well, smashing into the turntable and making a huge dent. The trucks collided with each other and piled up behind Percy. The turntable was completely broken.

"Some of the trucks for the special are trapped because we have no turntable," cried Thomas. It was true. Some of the trucks are stuck in the sidings.

"Now what?" asked Thomas. "We need those trucks," said Arthur, "And now we have no way of getting them." "Sorry," said Percy. The Fat Controller came to see the disaster. "Percy," he said, "I know it wasn't your fault, but you have damaged the turntable. Literally. Arthur and Thomas had a very important delivery to make. They can't do it without the turntable."

"Sorry, everyone," said Percy, sad. Well, because of the damaged turntable, the arrangement of the trucks for the important goods has been delayed. And it will be late. Thomas, Arthur, Ben and Percy felt sad. But luckily, Duck appeared.

"I can help you," he said. However, things will go right. Duck helped find the replacement trucks for the train. At last, the train was ready. Thomas, Ben and Arthur felt happy at last. They set off immediately. Then, Duck helped Percy out of the turntable well. Duck felt happy. "Thanks for saving me," said Percy, "I guess being turntable Percy wasn't so much fun."

"Well," said Duck, "We should look out for each other and always take care." Percy agreed with Duck. Later, Percy was sent to the works to be repaired and the workmen started working on the damaged turntable. When Percy came back, he resumed with the mail train. Duck and Thomas helps him out most of the time.

But Percy promises never to become 'Turntable Percy' ever again.


	15. Gordon Gets It Right

Gordon Gets It Right

Gordon is a express engine. He likes to thunder down the line with his coaches. He feels proud of being the only engine to do so. Even though some of the other engines pull the express for him, Gordon feels proud inside. One particular morning Gordon awoke from his sleep.

The Fat Controller came to see him. "Ah, the express," said Gordon to himself. "Today, you will work at the quarry," said the Fat Controller. Gordon was annoyed! "Quarry?!" he cried. As soon as he thought of something to say, the Fat Controller left.

"Come on, Gordon," said his Henry took the express for him. Gordon steamed to the quarry. He felt annoyed. "How undignified," he said to himself. Gordon soon arrived at the quarry. Bill, Ben, Boco and Mavis were waiting for him. "Good," said Boco, "We have another engine."

"Sure," said Gordon, "Oh no!" Gordon saw Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins. "There's Gordon," said Ben.

"Remember we wanted to dump him in the sea?" said Bill. "Do you two wanted to be dumped into the sea?!" snapped Gordon. The twins giggles and steamed away. Gordon spent hours shunting stone trucks into their sidings. "Bother!" he exclaimed. He was furious.

Bill and Ben wanted to play a trick on Gordon. But they knew Boco was watching them. "Now what?" asked Ben. "Who knows?" replied Bill, "Until Boco leaves." Then, Gordon was to shunt some trucks under the stone chute. Gordon wasn't paying attention.

As soon as the chute released the stones, Gorodn pushed the trucks forward. The chute did fill all of his trucks, all right, but not properly. They all got minor damaged, but they weren't filled properly. They were all not full at all. Boco came to see Gordon.

"Uh, Gordon," he said, "You don't fill all the trucks in one chute load. You fill the trucks with stone one at a time."

Gordon felt hard headed. "I don't want to be here!" he said crossly. "I know how you feel," said Boco, "But we need your help today." "Yeah, right," said Gordon, thinking Boco is making it up. After the chute loading, Gordon worked with Mavis with the sand trucks.

But Gordon wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He ended up ramming the trucks into Mavis, causing sand to blast all over her. "Oh no!" cried Mavis. She gave a tremendous cough. "Sorry," said Gordon. "Well, we have to start all over again," said Mavis.

"That's two strikes," thought Gordon. Later, after things were sorted out, Gordon and Mavis were pulling a long line of empty trucks together. Mavis was in front and Gordon was pushing from the back. So far, Gordon didn't cause any accidents. But trouble came anyway.

There was a loud bang. Gordon saw a large rock came loose and was heading towards Mavis. Mavis didn't notice the rock. But Gordon did. "Look out!" he cried. He pushed the line of trucks and Mavis out of the way.

The rock was about to hit the last truck, but Gordon pushed the whole train out of the way just in time. The rock missed Gordon just by a buffer.

"Whoa, that was close!" cried Mavis. "It was," said Gordon. "Thanks for saving me," said Mavis. "Yep," said Gordon. After they returned to the quarry, Gordon helped Boco and Bill and Ben to get things ready in time for the important load. At last, things were ready.

The Quarrymaster came to see the engines. "Well done," he said, "and Gordon, you did well at the end." "Oh thanks," said Gordon. "Thanks again for saving me," said Mavis. "Yep," said Gordon, "At least I got it right at the end." The engines smiled. The next day, Gordon was back to pulling the express.

He loved this job. And he will do for years to come. But he wants to visit the quarry again.


	16. Henry's Old Slow Coach

Henry's Old Slow Coach

Another day on the Island Of Sodor. Henry the green engine was pulling a long goods train. "I find this easy," he thought to himself. He puffed happily along.

Later that day, he was resting in a siding. Near him, the pack were building a new warehouse. "I know that warehouse will be splendid soon," thought Henry.

However, his rest was interrupted when Max and Monty roared by him! "Whoa!" cried Henry. "Hey, lazybones!" exclaimed Monty.

"Did we wake you?" said Max, teasingly. "I was resting until you woke me up!" snapped Henry. "Max! Monty!" shouted Kelly, "Stop fooling around! We got work to do! Go to Ned and Oliver right now!"

"Okay," said Max and Monty. They roared off. And Oliver and Ned loaded them up right away. "However," said Henry, "I better find somewhere else to rest."

He steamed off to a quiet place to rest. Well, he did find a quiet place to rest. But not until the Fat Controller came to see him. "I'm ready for work," said Henry.

"Okay," said the Fat Controller, "You must pull Old Slow Coach along the main line. The remaining unused brake coach for the day is not working properly. Couple her to the end of your coaches."

"Okay, sir," said Henry. However, he wasn't happy of having Old Slow Coach as his brake coach.

When Henry saw his express train, he saw Old Slow Coach was coupled at the end of the train. "I know you," said Henry. "Yes," said Old Slow Coach, "Thomas and Percy told me all about you." "Yeah, they told me too," said Henry.

He snorted to the front and he was coupled up to the train. As soon as he set off, he was furious. "Old-Slow-Coach!" he mumbled. He gave the coaches a hard time. "What's wrong, What's wrong?" asked the coaches.

However, Henry didn't do any damage to them. Nearby, Nelson, Byron and Buster were watching the whole thing. "Look," said Buster.

"Henry has an old slow coach at the end!" said Byron. "It's true," said Nelson. Henry was furious. When Henry reached the station, he went to the back and stared at Old Slow Coach.

"An old coach as a brake coach," thought Henry, "Ridiculous!" Henry was proud of pulling passenger trains, but not with an old coach. Henry went to collect the coaches. He set off. But he was rough with the coaches.

This lead to trouble. Henry was rough with the coaches so much that Old Slow Coach's coupling became weakened. And soon, it broke. Henry steamed away leaving Old Slow Coach right on a set of points.

Luckily, a passenger heard what happened. He alerted the others and passed the news. It reached to Henry's crew. Henry felt his brakes came on.

"What's happened?" asked Henry in surprise. "It's because of your behavior," snapped his Driver. "You've banged the coaches so much that we left Old Slow Coach behind," said his Firemen. "Now we'll have to go back to get her," said his Driver.

They've waited until Sara arrived and helped guide Henry's passenger coaches back along the track. Soon they've reached the points where Old Slow Coach was left.

"We have to hurry before any engines comes down those points," said Henry. They've heard James' whistle. He was speeding along the tracks, until he saw Old Slow Coach in his way.

He couldn't stop in time. "Yikes!" said James. Henry quickly changed tracks and he pushed Old Slow Coach out of the way before James crashed into her. James missed Henry's tender by 2 inches. Henry was relieved. Old Slow Coach was saved.

"Sorry about what nearly happened to you," said Henry. By now it was getting late. Old Slow Coach wasn't coupled up properly so Sara had to push Old Slow Coach as a back engine.

When the day was done, Henry talked to Old Slow Coach.

"I'm sorry that I though you were out of date," he said, "It was really foolish of me." "It's okay," said Old Slow Coach, "I thought I might have been scrapped again."

"Well," said Henry, "I won't let you get scrapped again." "So what do you want to do?" asked Old Slow Coach. "I will take you to see the new warehouse," said Henry with a smile.

And so they did.

Henry took Old Slow Coach to see Patrick, Isobella, Oliver, Kelly and Jack finishing the warehouse. "It will be great," said Henry. "I agree," said Old Slow Coach.

And they did so.


	17. Percy And The Missing Siren

Percy And The Missing Siren

It was a splendid day on the Island Of Sodor. Percy was pushing vans into a siding. He felt proud to do so. He pushed 4 vans into a siding.

And he set 7 vans for Arthur. Arthur pulled them towards his destination. Percy was happy. Just then, Emily pulled in. "Hi, Percy," she said.

"Oh, hi, Emily," said Percy. She was pulling a long line of flat trucks. Percy saw a strange object on the third flat truck. It was large and strange looking.

"Another foghorn?" thought Percy. "Not really," said Emily, "It's a new siren for the dockyards coast guard ship." Emily explained to Percy.

Percy was puzzled. Later Percy was pulling a long line of coal trucks to the wharf. After he delivered the trucks to the wharf, he raced back to the yards.

Then he found Emily who had broken down. "I was taking the new siren to the docks," she said, "I've broke down. I can't go anywhere."

"Don't worry," said Percy, "I'll take it for you." Percy coupled up to the flatbed with the siren and he steamed away.

Percy was puffing happily along very smoothly. Until he reached the hill. Percy charged up the hill. The journey became really bumpy. The flatbed shake and bounced. Then the roughness begins downhill. Percy soon stopped hard at the bottom of the hill.

The flatbed bounced really hard and the siren flew in the air and disappeared out of sight. Percy steamed off, not knowing of what happened.

However, when he stopped at a level crossing, Arthur talked to him. "Hey, Percy," said Arthur, "Nice day." "Yes," said Percy.

"Uh, taking that empty flatbed to the yard?" asked Arthur. "What empty truck?" said Percy. He was puzzled. Then, his driver looked back.

"Oh no!" he said, "The siren is missing!" "What?!" cried Percy, "I've lost it! I think that bump knocked it off! We have to find it!" Percy raced off to find the missing siren.

Percy went back to where he had his bump. But there was no siren to be found. The siren was actually found by Trevor. His driver put it in his trailer and drove off.

Meanwhile, Percy steamed all over the island to find the missing siren. But it was nowhere to be found. Percy was upset.

"I said I could have the siren delivered," said Percy, "But I let everyone down." "Don't worry," said Percy's driver, "We'll keep looking." And so they did. It was almost evening. Percy still hadn't found the missing siren.

Percy felt terrible. Then he heard a whistle. It was Trevor. "Hey, Trevor," said Percy. "Hi Percy," said Trevor, "Feeling down?" "Yes," said Percy, "I've lost an important siren. I couldn't find it."

"Oh," said Trevor, "Or is this it?" Trevor showed Percy the siren in his trailer. Percy beamed happily. "The siren!" he squeaked, "You've found it!" Percy was glad.

The siren was back on the flatbed and Percy raced to the harbor. "Thank you, Trevor!" he said. Percy reached the harbor. Just in time. The siren was unloaded and attached to the new coast guard ship.

The coast guard ship began it's harbor patrol. Later Percy met Trevor again. "Thanks for finding the siren," he said to Trevor.

"Well, I know it is important," said Trevor, "I couldn't let it go to waste." "You're a good friend," said Percy. Soon, Arthur puffed in with Emily.

"Thanks for helping me out," said Emily. "Actually, we both did!" said Percy, "Me and Trevor."

Percy was right. And Trevor is helpful.


	18. Thomas, Percy, Emily & The Haunted House

Thomas, Percy, Emily And The Haunted House

It was a splendid autumn day on the Island of Sodor. The engines were doing their jobs like always. Gordon pulls the express. Henry helps out with the express, too.

Edward and James helps out with heavy goods trains. Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Toby work on Thomas' branch lines. Thomas, Toby and Emily carry passengers on the branch line and Percy delivers the mail.

And Duck and Oliver work on their branch lines. One day, before Halloween, Oliver was pulling a long goods train. Toad was his brakevan.

Oliver was puffing through a small old forest. He was going to The Culdee Fell railway. Oliver was happy and nervous of the way he is traveling.

The way from Duck's branch line to Culdee Fell Railway was creepy. Alongside the tracks there was a large hill.

And at the top of the hill, there was an old house. It looked old and unsafe. It remained vacant for hundreds of years. No one liked to see it.

They thought it was spooky. As soon as Oliver reached Culdee Fell, he was happy to see the mountain engines. After talking to Culdee, Oliver headed home. Later that day, Oliver came to Knapford to see the other engines. He looked scared.

"You've seen that old house," said Gordon. "Yes," said Oliver. "Don't pay any attention to that old shack," said James. "Yeah," said Edward. "Come on, Mr. Oliver," said Toad, "You've had a nice friendly chat with Culdee." Edward and James soon left for work. Then, Thomas, Emily and Percy pulled in.

"What's going on?" asked Percy. "Are you talking about that old house?" asked Emily. "Yes," said Oliver, "It's creepy." "What is that all about?" asked Emily.

Just then, Donald and Douglas puffed in. "Many believed the old house," said Donald. "Is haunted," finished Douglas, dramatically. "I don't believe it," said Emily.

"Well," said Douglas, "Many say it's haunted by the first owner of that house who died of some unknown disease back in 1892."

"And the owner's ghost still roams the house," said Donald. "Maybe we should find out on our own," said Emily. "Oh dear," said Thomas.

"What could be in store for us," said Percy. "Then it's decided," said Donald. "Emily, Thomas and Percy shall go to the old house," said Douglas. "Very well," said Thomas, Emily and Percy all at once.

The next day, the engines did their usual jobs like always. Once the days work was done, Thomas, Percy and Emily headed towards the old hill with the old house.

When they got there, the old house looked spooky. "It looks scary," said Percy. "No it doesn't," said Emily. "We better be careful," said Thomas.

However, the engines can't go inside the house and explore! So instead, their drivers and firemens were going to explore for them. They were prepared for what may lie inside the old house.

Once the engines got to the hill, the drivers parked them in an old siding. "We'll be safe here," said Thomas. "I hope so," said Percy.

The engines were safely in the siding. The drivers and firemens put tarpaulin on the engines to make sure "nothings" ever sees them.

"We're safe now," said Thomas. At least the engines can still see outside. Then, the drivers and firemens got out their ghost hunting gears and carefully walked to the old house. They will have surprises inside. "Let's go," said Emily's driver.

They opened the door and walked quietly inside. "It's creepy here," said Percy's firemen. "Be careful," said Thomas' driver. Thomas' driver and firemen set up cameras in 3 places.

One in the upstairs bedroom, one in the living room and one on the basement door. "We're set," they said. "Now let's take a look around," said Emily's firemen.

Outside the house, Thomas, Emily and Percy were wondering what could happen. Then, Percy saw something whoosh by in front of him. Percy gasped. "What is it?" asked Thomas. "I saw something," said Percy.

"Of all the times we thought we saw ghost," said Thomas, "They were all not really ghosts, but this time, we might see a real ghost." Then Thomas and Emily saw the same thing Percy saw. "Now we see it!" said Emily.

Inside the house, the drivers and firemen were walking down the hallway. "Man, it's creepy down here," said Thomas' driver. "Stay close," said Emily's driver, "We'll be okay."

That's when the weirdness happened. As Percy's driver was walking, he felt something hit his back. "What was that?" he said. He turned around to see a door swung open and hit him from behind. "We didn't open it," said Thomas' firemen. No one opened it.

"That door just opened on it's own," said Thomas' driver. Just as he said that, the door closed on it's own. "That's creepy," said Thomas' firemen. "I got it on camera," said Percy's firemen.

Then they all noticed a glow from behind them. It was three glows. "Uh what's that?" asked Percy's firemen. Then they saw it clearly. It was really a candle- floating in mid-air.

"Is it imitating that movie?" asked Thomas' firemen. "Yes," replied Percy's firemen. All the drivers and firemens screamed and tried to get away from the floating candle.

They soon got to a room. As soon as they closed the door, they all took a long breath. "That was scary," said Emily's driver.

"Is it gone?" asked Percy's firemen. Thomas' firemen slowly opened the door to see the candle still there. "Nope, it's still here," he replied. Then they saw something weird next. A table nearby just shook on it's own. "We didn't do that," exclaimed Percy's driver.

"But we know what did," replied Thomas' firemen. They were terrified. Next, a rocking chair nearby rocked back and forth by itself. "Is the candle gone?" said Percy's firemen. Thomas' driver looked out carefully.

"Yep, it's gone," he replied. The drivers and firemens got out of the room, they ran to the stairs and into the bedroom. "Okay, we're safe now," said Emily's driver. "Hey," said Percy's driver, "It's one of our cameras." "Yep," said Thomas' driver, "The camera we set up in the bedroom, and there are the others."

Of course, the other two cameras they've set up are on the floor. "How did they get there?" asked Emily's driver. "Aren't they supposed to be in the living room and the basement door?" asked Emily's firemen. "None of us moved them," said Thomas' firemen.

Then they caught sight of the bed's blanket's floating in air. "Now we're seeing a real ghost!" cried Thomas' driver. Percy's firemen ran to a nearby door.

But the moment after he opened it, he saw a chair moving towards him by itself. "Yikes!" exclaimed Percy's firemen and he shut the door. The chair bumped into the door. "Quick!" cried Thomas' firemen, "we have to abandoned the room!"

They grabbed all the cameras and scurried out of the room. They were heading towards the living room. And that's where they ran into the floating candle. "Quick!" cried Thomas' driver, "to the basement!"

Big mistake. That's where they saw something terrifying. "Oh no!" they all ran to the front door, dodging flying cups and moving chairs. As soon as they reached the door, they continued to run to Thomas, Percy and Emily. "Hey, guys," said Thomas.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Thomas' firemen. "Right with you!" replied the others. The drivers and firemens removed the tarpaulins off the engines.

At that moment, a dark spooky shadow appeared from behind the engines. And then, chairs, cups and candles burst out of the house, heading towards the engines.

"Yikes!" everyone cried. As soon as the engines made enough steam, they set off as fast as they could.

They didn't stop until they've reached the branch lines shed. Luckily, the floating objects decided not to chase them.

As soon as the engines got back to their sheds, they went to sleep, but not nicely. They were terrified. And so were their drivers and firemens.

The next morning, Thomas' Emily's and Percy's drivers and firemens showed their footage to the Fat Controller. While he looked at all the footage, the engines set to work.

When the day was over, The Fat Controller came to talk to Emily, Thomas and Percy and their crews. "All right, everyone," he began, "I have looked at all the footage. It actually scared me too."

The engines wondered. "Does that mean that old house is haunted?" asked Emily. "Yes," replied the Fat Controller, "I declare it haunted." The engines gasped. "Good," said Thomas' driver, "We're not going there again."

"A wise decision," said the Fat Controller. So after that, the engines decided to go along their ways. And decided not to pay any attention to the old house on the hill. Or should it be the haunted house?

After that, Thomas, Emily and Percy became best friends together. But they should have another mysterious adventure!


	19. Toby And The Ox

Toby And The Ox

Toby is a tram engine. And he is proud to be one. His coach, Henrietta was happy to be pulled by Toby. Both Toby and Henrietta have been together for a long time. Toby was proud of Henrietta. One day, the Fat Controller came to see Toby.

"Toby," he said, "Farmer McColl wants you to help him with a load of hay for his animals. You must take empty trucks and collect his hay."

"Yes, sir," said Toby. Toby was coupled up to the trucks and steamed away. He puffed happily through the countryside. He felt proud.

However, on his way to Farmer McColl's farm, there was trouble. Toby stopped suddenly. For a good reason. A large creature was standing on the tracks. It looked like a bull. "I don't think it's no ordinary bull," said Toby's Driver.

"It's actually and ox," said Toby's Firemen, "And he looks very stern." The ox stared at Toby. It snorted hard at Toby. "Uh oh," said Toby, "I don't think he likes us."

"Yeah," said his driver. So Toby ranged his bell and blew steam at the ox. That only made the ox mad. It bellowed very loudly. "I don't think that worked," said Toby's firemen. Then, the ox knocked a boulder onto the rails.

Luckily it didn't hit Toby, nor did it rolled away. But the track was blocked. "That is one aggressive ox," said Toby. Toby had never had trouble with cows or bulls on the line.

Well, with the track blocked by the boulder, Toby had to return to the yards. As his crew called for help to remove the boulder. Edward was there. "What's happened?" he asked.

"An ox was in the way," said Toby, "It knocked a boulder onto the tracks. I don't know why is he angry." "An ox?" asked Edward, "Tell me everything, Toby."

And Toby told Edward about the ox and how it caused a boulder to drop onto the rails. "Gosh," said Edward, "That's one aggressive ox." "Yeah," said Toby, "I've never encountered an animal like that."

At the part of the track where Toby encountered the ox, the ox left. The men brought Thumper to break apart the rock. Toby returned to the same track later that day.

Toby watched Terence and Harvey clear up the boulder pieces. He carefully set off towards Farmer McColl's farm once again. This time, Toby delivered his loads of hay for the animals.

Toby's driver told Farmer McColl what had happened. "I see," he said, "That ox has been causing trouble all over the countryside." "I wonder what's happened with it?" asked Toby.

"We better find out," replied his driver. Toby with his crew set off. But it wasn't long before they see the ox again. The ox stared at Toby. "What does it want?" asked Toby.

"Who knows?" replied his driver, "Wait here?" Toby's driver approached the ox carefully. The ox grunted and grunted.

"Wait," he said, "I know what's wrong now." He approached the ox and looked at it's right front hoof. "Alas!" he said and pulled out a thorn. The ox soon became gentle.

"This has been responsible for the ox's behavior," said the Driver, holding the thorn. "Well, I'll be," said Toby.

After that, the ox never caused trouble again. And Toby was as happy as he can be. And he never had troubles with cows, bulls or oxen again.


	20. The Crankshaft

The Crankshaft

It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. The narrow gauge engines were pushing and pulling trucks in the goods yard.

Duke was working with Bertram at the old quarry. Since no one's visited Bertram for a long time, Duke thought it would be nice to visit him.

(And for the first time in a very long time, Bertram spoke.)

"Thank you, Duke," said Bertram, "It's been a very long time since I had friends." "It's all right," said Duke. "Toby rarely visits me now," said Bertram.

"I understand," said Duke. Well, Toby had been very busy for a long time. Today, he was taking some trucks to the quarry. He was tired. It's been hard work.

Some time later, he was taking a rest. But he wanted to visit someone, but was too tired to do so. Meanwhile, Duke and Bertram had just finished moving some vans into a goods siding.

Then, Duke was taking some more trucks down to a mineshaft. "Well, that takes care of these," he said. But when he began to puff out, there was a screeching noise. Duke stopped. "What happened?" he asked. "You're brakes came on, very hard," said his driver.

"We'll have to get help," said his firemen. Both his crew left to find help. But at a very bad time. The moment Duke's crew turned back after they walked a few feet from Duke, a large rock began to topple. It was dangling over Duke. It started to loosen up.

"Oh no," said Duke. He was in trouble. "Help!" he shouted. Luckily, that's when Bertram came up behind Duke. "Hold on!" he shouted, "I'll get you out!"

Bertram wasted no time of buffering up to Duke, and his driver coupling up to him. "Come on!" shouted Bertram, and he pulled Duke out of the way of the large rock that finally fell onto the rails with a loud crash.

"That was close," said all the crew, who were all very relieved. "Are you all right?" asked Bertram. "I think so," said Duke. But Duke felt better when his brakes were loosened.

"Ah, that felt good," said Duke. But then, Duke saw that Bertram was talking to Toby. Duke was surprised. "I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in a long time," said Toby.

"It's all right," said Bertram, "I understand you have been very busy." "Well, I'll be!" said Duke. "Toby," said Bertram, "Here is my best friend, Duke." "I already knew you," said Toby.

Bertram told Duke all about the time Toby had found Bertram when he was at the old mines when Toby was on an adventure.

"Wow," said Bertram, "I guess we have a lot to talk about." "I know," said Toby. "Me too," said Duke. So, Toby, Bertram and Duke were good friends.

And for the rest of the day, they worked together. Actually, Duke and Bertram worked together more. Toby actually worked by himself. Mostly.

Next, Bertram will tell Toby and Duke about the time he was given a tender when he was originally going to be a tank engine.


	21. Thomas, Cranky And The Piano

Thomas, Cranky And The Piano

It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. The Fat Controller's engines are working hard every day. One day, Thomas was excited. He was going to collect a new piano for the new piano player who just moved in into Wellsworth.

Thomas was excited. Soon, Fergus puffed up alongside him. "It's a very important job, Thomas," he said. "I know it is," said Thomas, "The new piano is very important." Thomas collected a flatbed truck and set off towards the harbour.

When Thomas arrived, Cranky was still unloading the new piano. "All right!" said Thomas, "Hurry up, Cranky!" "I'm trying!" called out Cranky. Thomas was eager to get the new piano to the new musician. Then, trouble happened.

Cranky accidentally jerked a bit, therefore causing the piano to drop from his hook. There was a loud crash with a yell. Cranky had dropped the piano onto Thomas. Broken piano wood and piano keys were all over Thomas. He wasn't hurt, but he was partly dented and scratched. However, his funnel was cracked and his dome was bent.

Thomas was cross. And so was the harbourmaster. "What is going on here?" he demanded in his loud voice. "Cranky dropped the piano on me!" cried Thomas. "I didn't mean to!" snapped Cranky back. "Yes, you did!" snapped Thomas back. Both Cranky and Thomas were so angry that everyone else joined in. Soon enough, all of their voices started to spread throughout the harbour, thus causing a disturbance. Finally, a loud voice broke the racket.

"SILENCE!" It was the Fat Controller, "Cranky, you have caused delay and disaster. And you have upset the new piano player! Because of this, she won't get her piano! Now what will happen?" "Thanks, a lot, Cranky!" said Thomas. Cranky felt silly. Duck and Salty came to pull Thomas to the works to be repaired.

For the next few days, Thomas was thinking about pianos and Cranky. He was upset. Cranky was ashamed. Salty had scolded Cranky about the piano.

While Thomas was being repaired, Cranky continued working at the docks, unloading ships and trucks. At least he didn't drop any cargo throughout the time.

But still Cranky felt sad. When Thomas was repaired, he returned to his daily duties. He was still thinking about the piano and Cranky. Fortunately, one day, Thomas was told that another new piano was on it's way from England, and Thomas once again headed towards the harbour to pick up the piano.

The harbourmaster told Cranky to unload the new piano from the ship and load it onto Thomas' flatbed. This time the harbourmaster told Cranky to be careful, very seriously. Luckily, this time, Cranky took great care when loading the piano onto Thomas' flatbed. Thomas was grateful, mostly, he didn't have a giant piano dropped onto him like in classic cartoons.

"Thanks, Cranky," said Thomas. "No problem," said Cranky. This time, everyone was happy instead of cross. Thomas set off carefully to deliver the new piano to the new piano player. Don't worry; he was very careful to avoid narrow areas and bumpy tracks. That night, the new piano player played her piano at one of her concerts.

Everyone enjoyed it. At the same time, Thomas was talking to Cranky about the mishap a few days ago. "Thomas," said Cranky, "Sorry I dropped the piano on you." "That's okay," said Thomas, "Sorry I yelled at you."

Then, the two made jokes about cartoons where pianos are dropped onto cartoon characters and declared it to be truly funny than in real life.


	22. Percy And The Sandman

Percy and the Sandman

One night in the sheds of Thomas' Branch Line, Percy was having a tough time trying to get some sleep. "I'm tired," he said, "But I can't go to sleep." So, he didn't go to sleep that night.

He spent the whole night trying to get some sleep. However, the following morning, Percy was told to take some steel girders to a new building site. "Okay, then," said Percy, as he set out.

However, he was very tired from not getting any sleep. But Percy continued on. When he reached the cargo bay, he saw flat trucks loaded with steel girders. Percy was coupled up to the trucks and he set off. Unfortunately, Percy started to feel sleepy again. He was having a hard time trying to stay awake. "Hang on, Percy," said his driver, "Keep it steady."

Nearly at the new building site, Percy fell asleep. And he is still chugging. "Percy, wake up!" cried his driver. But Percy didn't wake up. Then, near disaster happened. Jack saw Percy steaming by. "Hello," said Jack, but Percy didn't reply.

"Percy!" shouted Jack, "Look out!" Percy headed into a siding. Percy slammed into the buffers with force. Luckily, his driver and firemen held on tight on the door to prevent themselves from getting hurt. The impact woke Percy up. "What happened?" asked Percy. He wasn't hurt, but stunned. The steel girders slide into each other, but stayed on the trucks. Percy wasn't damaged from the girders. Nor were the buffers he hit. "What happened?" asked Percy, who was still shaken.

"You were asleep," said Jack, "And you ran into this siding." "What?" said Percy. His driver and firemen were not as cross as they were supposed to be, but they spoke sternly to Percy. "Percy, what happened?" asked his driver, "Do you know it's dangerous to fall asleep on the main line?" "You almost could have hurt someone," said the firemen. "Don't worry, I'm okay," said the guard from his brakevan, who also survived the crash. "We'll talk about this later," said his driver.

Percy felt terrible. After Kelly unloaded the steel girders, Percy puffed into a goods shed. His driver spoke to him. "You will rest until you are ready to work again," he said, "We can't have sleep-steaming engines on the main line." "Okay," said Percy. So, for the rest of the day, Percy tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't.

He tried counting sheep. He tried imagining himself with a teddy bear, but it did not work. "How am I going to get some sleep?" asked Percy. Just then, Henry, James and Arthur puffed up to him.

"What are you doing?" asked James. "Why are you in this shed?" asked Henry. "I'm trying to sleep," said Percy, "I didn't sleep a wink last night." "Then you need help from the sandman," said James. "What's a sand man?" asked Percy. "Sandman," said Henry. "Legends say he's the one who makes people go to sleep," said Arthur.

"Oh," said Percy. "In other stories," added James, "He's a man made of sand. He's really scary." "Ooh," groaned Percy. "But, this particular sandman makes people go to sleep by spreading his sand onto their eyes," said Arthur. "I see now," said Percy. "We got work to do," said Henry. "See you later Percy," said James. Henry, James and Arthur puffed off to collect their trains. Percy returned to trying to get some sleep. However, he was thinking about the sandman.

He kept thinking and thinking and thinking. Hours passed. Percy noticed something. There was a man in front of him. He was carrying a bag. "Hello," said Percy. The man with the bag didn't reply. "Hello," said Percy again. Then, the man opened his bag. And then, sand poured out of it. "You must be the sandman," said Percy.

More sand poured out of the bag, and it began to fill up the yard. "How is this possible?" asked Percy. Then, the sand was heading towards Percy. "EE!" yelled Percy, and she shot out backwards through the shed. Percy stopped to see the sand covering up the shed. Percy sighed in relief, but the sand was now heading towards Percy. "More running!" shouted Percy.

Percy steamed backwards away from the sand waves. Percy kept on puffing, but then, he noticed that the whole land has turned into sand. That's when Percy realized that he started to sink. "Help!" cried Percy. Just then, the man with the bag appeared in front of Percy.

"Help!" cried Percy, only to see the man turning into sand. And then, formed into a monster made of sand. "Oh no!" cried Percy as he was about to be slammed into the sand.

Just as the monster hit Percy, he suddenly found himself at the goods yards. He was breathing heavily. "What happened?" asked Percy. He could see no sand. Nothing. Everything is just as it was. Percy's driver arrived. "All you all right, Percy?" he asked. "What happened to all the sand?" asked Percy. His driver started him up.

"I think you are ready to go back to work." Percy puffed out of the goods shed and set off to work. That night, Percy told the other engines about his encounter with the sandman. "And he's all about sand, and more sand," said Percy, all out of breath. "That's must have been one encounter with a mythical being," said Thomas. "Percy," said Toby, "You must had a nightmare. It wasn't real." "But," said Percy. "Let's get some rest," said Thomas, "Especially you, Percy."

So the engines went to sleep, even Percy. However, he never forgot his nightmare about the sandman. But that night, Percy got some real sleep. And he dream about happy things. The following morning, Percy did his work without falling asleep. But even though, he never forgot his nightmare about the sandman, he had never seen him in his dreams again.


	23. James And The Dam

James And The Dam

James is a red engine on the island of Sodor. He _was_ the only red engine on the island, but with Arthur, Harvey, and a few others, he knew he wasn't the only red engine anymore. But James doesn't mind. He knows that he is really useful, but sometimes, this can get into his smokebox and get him all stuck-up and forgets.

One day, James was at the station, bragging about his paintwork once again. "I have a new bright red paintwork," he boasted. "James," said Henry, "You haven't gotten a new coat of paint recently." "How do you know?" said James. "Your last paintwork was 2 weeks ago!" said Gordon. "It's spot on!" boasted James.

He steamed off to collect his coaches. "Show off!" groaned Gordon. "Let him work," said Henry. So Gordon and Henry set off to work. James got on with his passenger duty, but he still was showing off his bright red paint. It's like he's the only red engine on the island. He passed Arthur and Harvey. "Bragger," they both said at once.

James bragged to everyone about his red paint. However, he approached a junction. Luckily for James, it was switched to the main line. James was pleased. The other line goes over a bridge behind the Sodor river dam. James doesn't like dams. Why? Well, no knows the reason. After James finished his passenger duties, he went home for the night, still bragging about his paintwork. However, the next morning, things were about to change for James.

"James," he began, I want you to make a delivery run to the Sodor river dam." "What?" said James in confusion. "I want you to leave immediately," said the Fat Controller, "The workmen needs to update it immediately." "All right," said James. He was not happy. So James was coupled up to a train of building parts and pipes and set off. Soon, James arrived at the river dam. Don't worry, there's no railway line _across _the dam, so James will be safe.

James shunted his trucks in a siding. And the workmen unloaded the trucks to repair the pipes to control the water flow from the dam. James felt embarrassed to be near the dam. But he had to wait so he can take the trucks back to the goods yards when the workmen were finished. And his driver and firemen were in a building eating breakfast.

Soon, Gordon and Henry puffed up next to James. "Say, James," said Gordon, "Aren't you supposed to be bragging about your red paint?" "No," said James. "Well," said Gordon, "Looks like you got what you deserve." "Yeah," said Henry, "Working near a dam. Which you don't like." "Oh," said James. He wasn't happy.

So, Henry and Gordon left. Then, danger happened. The rails underneath Gordon and Henry's wheels started to sink. "What's happened?" asked Gordon. "I don't know," said Henry. Then, the ground underneath them collapsed. "Help!" cried Gordon and Henry. "We're about to fall into the water!" cried Gordon.

James saw that Gordon and Henry were both in trouble. James whistled in alarm. "Gordon and Henry are in trouble!" he shouted. So James' driver and firemen came quickly came out of the building and started James up. As soon as he was ready to steam, James puffed up carefully to Gordon and Henry.

He was careful not to get too close too fast. If he did, then they would all fall into the water. Soon, James was coupled up to Gordon's tender, and Henry's driver coupled Henry's tender to Gordon.

Then, the hard effort began to happen. James, Gordon and Henry steamed very carefully off of the broken tracks. If they rushed off of it, the rails would collapsed and they would all fall into the water.

However, James puffed very carefully past the point where the ground gave way. Slowly but thankfully, Gordon, Henry, and James were safely on firm ground.

They puffed away from the broken tracks to be extra safe. After that, Gordon, Henry and James were all relived. "Thanks for saving us," said Gordon. "I'm sorry that I bragged about my red paint," said James. "And we're sorry that we both laughed at you for being near a dam," said Henry.

"So, my last paintwork was 2 weeks ago?" said James. "Yes," said Gordon. "I think I have over-boasted about it then," said James. "Well," said Gordon, "You did, and thanks for rescuing us."

So, after that, James decided not to brag about his red paint for a while. The following day, the line that goes up the river was closed due to the eroding land. James decided to take a break from bragging about his red paintwork.

Oh and do you know what? James likes the Sodor river dam now. He likes to stop and to look at it. Also, most of the time, James likes to steam by the dam while he's doing his jobs. He likes the sight of it. However, he hates the moss growing on it!


	24. Bert In Trouble

Bert In Trouble

One day on the Island of Sodor, the engines were happily working. But in the darkness of the smelters yard, two dark entities work there. Their names are Arry and Bert. They are refered to as the grim reapers of the smelters. They collect old engines and have them scrapped.

They love this job the best of all. One day, Arry and Bert were both resting in a goods shed. Bert saw Thomas puffing by pulling Annie and Clarabel.

Then, he saw Percy pulling Old Slow Coach. Later, he saw Toby pulling Henrietta. After their rest, Arry and Bert set off to do some shunting in the yards. Meanwhile, Thomas arrived at a station.

"Thomas," said Annie, "Do you think we're useful?" "Of course, silly," said Thomas, "Why would I be pulling you two today?" "Uh, never mind then," said Clarabel. Percy puffed up next to Thomas with his passengers traveling in Old Slow Coach.

"Hey, Thomas," said Percy. "Hello, Percy," said Thomas, "I see that you are pulling Old Slow Coach today." "Yes, I am," said Percy, "I think she needs her run." "Yes, I do," said Old Slow Coach, "I wanted to get out on the rails." Percy and Thomas talked to each other about their coaches until it was time to go.

Toby watched them. "Henrietta," he said, "I will take good care of you." Henrietta was happy. Toby set off to collect his passengers.

Meanwhile, Arry and Bert had just delivered a heavy steel rig to a building site. However, Bert began making a plan.

After seeing Thomas, Toby and Percy with their coaches, Bert decided that he wants to scrap their coaches, thinking he could get more money. But he didn't let Arry know about that. That night, Arry and Bert stopped for the night. But Bert wanted extra money and he knew how to get some.

"I'm going to do it," he said to himself. But he didn't let Arry know about this. After Arry fell fast asleep, Bert set out. His driver wasn't aware about Bert's plans. Bert set out to find the coaches Thomas, Toby and Percy have. Yes, he thinks they are out of date henhouses that needs to be scrapped.

Bert set off to find the coaches. "Time for some hunting," he said to himself. Bert arrived on Thomas' branch line. "Where are you coaches?" he said in a creepy voice.

Soon, he saw Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta sleeping in their carriage sheds. "There you are you old trucks," said Bert, "You're coming with me." Bert buffered up to Annie and Clarabel and carefully pulled them out of their sheds. Next, he buffered up to Henrietta and took her away. Bert was so quiet that none of the engines heard him. Not even Daisy.

Next, Bert entered a siding where Old Slow Coach is sleeping. Bert buffered up to her and took her away. Bert collected all four coaches and took them to the smelters yards. Bert placed the coaches in a siding and returned to his sheds. He was careful not to wake up Arry.

"There," he said, "Now I'll get more money." Bert was soon fast asleep. In his dreams, Bert was chugging through mountains of money. He was enjoying himself. He even chanted 'money and gold' every time. He was chanting it so loudly that he ended up waking Arry up.

"Bert," he said, "Will you keep it down? There are other engines sleeping you know! As well as some coaches." Arry went back to sleep and Bert quiet down. Suddenly, Arry woke up.

"Coaches?" he shouted to Bert. Bert woke up. "Will you keep it down?" he said to Arry, "There are other engines sleeping you know!" "Shut up!" shouted Arry.

"As well as some coaches," said Bert. "WHAT?" shouted Arry. "Huh?" said Bert. Arry saw Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta and Old Slow Coach. "Are those the coaches we see with the steam engines?" asked Arry. "Well," said Bert. "Did you take them without permission?" asked Arry.

"Uh, yes," said Bert. "Bert," said Arry, "You idiot! Why did you take them?" "Because I thought I could get more money," said Bert. "Don't you think we can get enough from scrapping whatever we have here?" shouted Arry. "No?" said Bert, "Well, I think I'll do something."

"No," said Arry, "You take those coaches back to where they belong before morning! Thank heavens it's 3:00 am in the morning! Now, git!" Bert's driver heard the commotion and set to work. Luckily, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta and Old Slow Coach were fast asleep.

Bert set off with the four coaches. He returned Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta to their sheds. Bert was careful not to wake the engines. Soon, he left Old Slow Coach, but not in her right place. After that, Bert returned to the sheds. "Did you returned those coaches?" asked Arry.

"Yes," said Bert. "Good," said Arry, "We'll talk in the morning." After that, Arry and Bert went back to sleep. The next morning, Thomas, Percy, Toby and Daisy woke up.

"That was a really good night," said Thomas. Thomas and Toby set to work. Thomas collected Annie and Clarabel and Toby collected Henrietta. "Thomas," said Annie and Clarabel, "We've had a wonderful dream. We were going to some place." "Okay," said Thomas, "Tell me your dream."

Thomas set off while Annie and Clarabel told Thomas their dream. Toby set off with Henrietta. Daisy soon followed. However, over at the smelters, Arry wasn't kind to Bert. "Bert," said Arry, "For your punishment, you will shunt rusty trucks all day."

"Yes," said Bert. "That was stupid of you! Thank heavens no one caught you in the act." "I understand," said Bert. "Be lucky that you returned those coaches," said Arry. Bert started to work, slowly and sadly. "I guess that was stupid of me," he said to himself, "Oh well. By the way, I think I forgot something."

Meanwhile, Percy was heading off to work. He puffed to where he left Old Slow Coach. But she wasn't there! Percy was surprised.

Old Slow Coach woke up in the quarry. She was surprised. "Uh, what am I doing here?" she asked. Soon, Bill and Ben arrived. They saw Old Slow Coach. "I want to pull that coach!" said Bill. "No!" said Ben, "I want to do it!" "No! Me!" "No! Me!" "No! Me!" Bill and Ben argued. Old Slow Coach was confused!


	25. Edward Learns His Lesson

Edward Learns His Lesson

One day on the Island of Sodor, the main line engines were doing their usual jobs. Thomas was running his branch line. Gordon took the express. And Henry did his runs with his goods train. One day, however, Edward was not in a good mood. He was so not in a good mood that he became impatient. Like when Henry is waiting to be filled up with coal, Edward cut in front.

"Hey!" said Henry. He was upset. Next, Edward bumped into Arry and Bert. "Move it!" he shouted. Arry and Bert got out of Edward's way. Edward puffed off rudely. Later, Henry was telling a story to Bill, Ben, Arthur and Murdoch.

"I was pulling a very heavy goods train through a storm," he told them. Henry was in the middle of his story. As Henry continued with his story, the engines had gotten more and more excited. "And then," said Henry. But just as he was about to finish his story, Edward butt in.

"Come on, you lot!" he said, "You're making everyone late!" "You've interrupted my story!" shouted Henry. "Save your story for later!" shouted. Edward. Henry, Bill, Ben and Arthur were insulted. Thomas and Percy saw the whole thing.

"What's happened to Edward?" asked Percy, "He used to be kind, remember?" "Yeah," said Thomas, "Something's changed him." They want to know what happened to Edward and why his personality was changed.

However, Thomas can remember what Edward said about Harvey when he first came to Sodor. "Why would Edward say that?" asked Thomas to himself. "Come on," said Percy, "Even I said a mean thing about Harvey. But Edward?"

"Let's find out what happened to Edward," said Thomas. Thomas and Percy followed Edward. Edward was grumpily shunting trucks. The trucks teased Edward. "Edward is lazy, and slow," they chanted rudely. "Shut up!" shouted Edward, and he bumped one of them into another. "Wow," said Percy as he and Thomas entered the yard, "Edward is in a really bad mood."

"Yeah, I know," said Thomas, "look how he is banging those trucks." Edward bumped another truck. After Edward finished shunting the trucks, he stopped in a siding. Thomas and Percy puffed quietly to a nearby siding, not to be discovered by Edward. "Why do think Edward has changed his personality?" asked Percy. "I'm not sure," said Thomas, "But it is strange."

Just then, Thomas and Percy saw Edward was sad. "What am I doing?" he asked himself, "Have I been behaving like an idiot? I want to find out!" Thomas and Percy puffed out of the siding and puffed up to Edward. "Edward," said Thomas, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, Thomas," said Edward, "What are you doing here?" "We want to ask you something," said Thomas, "Why are you being so mean to everyone?" "I'm just angry," said Edward.

"About what?" asked Thomas. "I can't say!" shouted Edward, and he puffed away without another word. Thomas and Percy were left without words. "What's going to happen to Edward?" asked Percy.

"I'm not sure," said Thomas. Edward was puffing along the line, until he stopped. "Argh! Why am I acting like an idiot?" he asked, "Why? What is the matter with me?" Edward puffed further away. Thomas and Percy watched Edward puffing away slowly and sadly.

Henry puffed up next to Thomas and Percy. "What's wrong with Edward?" asked Henry. "I'm not sure," said Thomas. "He must have a mental health problem," said Percy. "I think it's because he's upset," said Henry. "Why?" asked Percy.

"It was an accident 4 years ago," said Henry, "Edward helped me with one of my jobs, next, an accident happened. I almost got wrecked by it, and then, Edward took the hit for me." "Ouch for Edward," said Thomas. "That accident changed Edward's personality," continued Henry, "He's never been the same."

"Oh, poor Edward," said Thomas. Later that day, Edward and Gordon were assigned to go double-header with an express train. Gordon was not pleased that Edward is coupled on in front. "Huh!" said Gordon, "I don't need you, Edward." Edward said nothing. "Gordon," he said, but said no more. "What?" replied Gordon. Edward didn't reply. "Forget it," said Gordon.

The guard's whistle blew, and Gordon and Edward set off. Throughout the run, neither Edward nor Gordon said a single word. When they both got to their destination, Gordon and Edward puffed to a siding to rest. Then, disaster happened.

The ground underneath Edward and Gordon's wheels began to sink. "What's happening?" cried Gordon. "I think the ground underneath us is collapsing," said Edward. "Help!" cried Gordon. "Hang on!" shouted Edward.

Thinking fast, Edward pushed Gordon out of the siding just as the ground caved in. Edward tried to get away, but he was too late as he fell in. "Edward!" shouted Gordon. Edward was trapped in the sinkhole. He was okay, but he couldn't get out.

"Edward, why?" asked Gordon. "I had to save you," said Edward, "I have been acting like an idiot in the past 4 years after an accident. I'm sorry!" "Edward," said Gordon, "What are you talking about?" "I've been a rude engine after my accident. I was rude to Emily, Harvey, several others!" continued Edward, "And I wish to regret that."

"Edward," said Gordon. Soon enough, a large crane was able to lift Edward out of the sinkhole and he was taken to the works. "I bet an underground cave caused that sinkhole," said Gordon's driver. "Well," said the manager, "We'll take care of it."

Gordon puffed back home in surprised. "Edward saved me," he thought, "I'll never forget that." A few days later, Edward returned to Tidmouth sheds.

"Guess who's back?" he said. Many engines were confused. "Don't worry, everyone," said Edward, "I'm not the jerk from the past 4 years, I was once who I was!" Edward puffed up to Emily and Harvey.

"Harvey, sorry that I said you are not an engine," said Edward, "And Emily, sorry that I ignored you." Emily and Harvey quickly forgave Edward. Edward also apologized to everyone whom he was rude to in the past four years.

Finally, Edward talked to Thomas, Percy, Henry and Gordon. "Welcome back, Edward," said Thomas, "We've missed the real you."

"I'm glad to be back to normal," said Edward. "It's because that accident helped his mind to rethink," said Gordon. "I remember the first accident 4 years ago," said Henry, "I'm sorry for letting that happen and thanks for saving me."

"I just need to stop thinking like an idiot," said Edward. "Edward," said Thomas, "You're not an idiot." And the four friends agreed. They will live happily from now on.


	26. Cranky Goes More Cranky

Cranky Goes More Cranky

One day at Brendam Docks, Cranky is unloading Henry's goods trains onto a ship. "Hurry up," said Henry, who was starting to get impatient, "Can you unload faster?" "I'm going as fast as I can!" said Cranky, who is really Cranky. "Cranky Cranky," mumbled Henry.

Cranky took no notice and continued unloading Henry's trucks. As soon as Henry left after his trucks were unloaded, Cranky became even more cranky. Salty chugged into the harbour.

"Argh," he said in a sailor voice, "Why are you so cranky?" "Because I am!" shouted Cranky. Cranky unloaded and loaded trucks and ships all day long. He was getting tired of it. "I can't take it anymore!" he shouted.

The next morning, James arrived at Brendam docks to collect a crate. Cranky was not in the mood to be smiling. Cranky unloaded the crate, full of fresh bananas. "Hurry up," said James. "Argh! That's it!" shouted Cranky, and jerked his crane so hard that he had dropped the crate of bananas.

The crate of bananas smashed onto James' boiler. James was cross. "Now this is a mess!" shouted James. "Cranky!" shouted Cranky, "Cranky is what I am!" James puffed off, fuming. Cranky did not regret what he had done.

Whenever an engine puffs by, Cranky purposely drops crates onto them, even if they didn't annoyed Cranky. Cranky just laughed at the engines. First, Cranky dropped a load of watermelons onto Gordon. Gordon was cross after that.

Next, he dropped a load of tomatoes onto Donald and Douglas. "You look like you're losers trying to act and fail!" Cranky shouted to Donald and Douglas. "Och, aye!" said Donald and Douglas. "Does he think we're terrible actors?" asked Donald.

"I think he's cranky," said Douglas. "I am Cranky!" shouted Cranky. "You ruined my paintwork!" said Gordon. Gordon puffed away. "Yeah?" shouted Cranky. Donald and Douglas puffed away, too. Cranky didn't care. He was too cranky to care. Soon afterwards Edward and Henry arrived at the docks to collect their loads. "Hey, Cranky!" said Henry, "We're ready!"

Cranky heard Henry. "Here you go," he said. He picked up a large crate of strawberries and he was about to place it onto Henry's flatbed.

However, Cranky dropped it on Henry instead. "Ow!" he said. Henry was covered in strawberries, now looking like mashed potatoes. "Ooops," said Cranky, still cranky. "Henry," said Edward, "Are you all right?"

"Well, almost," said Henry, "I'm still in one piece." Then cranky picked up a oil drum, lifted it up in the air, and then, he dropped it onto Edward! "Ouch!" said Edward as oil spilled all over Edward. "I'm sorry," said Cranky, however, he was too cranky to be sincere.

"Cranky," said Edward, "What is wrong with you?" "I'm cranky!" said Cranky, still cranky.

"I'm out of here," said Henry. "I'm staying," said Edward, "Besides, I'm covered in oil." "oops," said Cranky, as he dropped a box of corn syrup onto Edward. "Argh!" said Edward, "Cranky, stop this!" "Okay," said Cranky, crankily, "I won't."

"Oh no," said Edward. Cranky had dropped a crate of road flares in front of Edward. "Yikes!" said Edward. "Oops," said Cranky, but just then, he realized what he had dropped. "Edward!" shouted Cranky, "Get away!" With that, Edward puffed backwards away from the damage crate. Suddenly, one of the flares lit up. As a result, it set the spilt oil on fire.

"Oh no!" shouted Cranky. "Fire!" shouted Edward. The flames started to spread throughout the harbour. "Fire!" shouted Cranky. Soon enough, the alarms rang in all of the buildings. Everyone evacuated the harbor as fast as they could.

Soon enough, the fire brigade are on their way. Cranky, couldn't move on his own. Edward can move, but he knew that Cranky couldn't move. So Edward decided to stay with Cranky, even though he was at risk of catching fire because he was still covered in oil.

"Edward, why are you still here?" said Cranky. "That's because I'm not leaving you!" shouted Edward, "Even if you caused this mess!" "That's true," said Cranky, "But you should get out of here now!"

"No!" shouted Edward, "I'm not leaving you!" The fire continued to spread throughout the harbor. But luckily, the fire brigade arrived just in time. They set to work putting out the fire before it got any worse. They also saved Cranky and Edward from the flames as well.

"Whew," said Cranky and Edward together. Soon enough, the fire was out. The harbourmaster was relieved. Soon afterwards, The Fat Controller arrived. He was pleased that no one was hurt, but he wanted some answers. "What happened here?" he asked, "What caused the fire?" Cranky spoke up. "It was me," he said, sadly, "I dropped loads onto engines. I caused the fire."

The Fat Controller spoke sternly to Cranky. "Do you realized what you have caused?" he said, "You could have hurt someone. Your lucky that the fire didn't spread out too far." "I'm sorry, sir," said Cranky, "I was just really cranky."

"Well," said the Fat Controller, "You have to apologize to the harbourmaster and the engines whom you dropped loads onto." "I will sir," said Cranky, "I promise not to behave like this again."

"Good," said the Fat Controller. So, Cranky apologized to the harbourmaster, who forgave Cranky after his mistake. Cranky apologized to James, Donald, Douglas, Gordon, Henry and Edward for dropping cargo onto them.

The engines forgave Cranky and they promise not to make him cranky again. So after the harbour was repaired, everything went back to normal.

Cranky continued loading and unloading cargo for the engines. Edward returned to the docks after he's been cleaned. Well, all the engines were cleaned after Cranky's misfortune. "I hope things are better for you, Cranky," said Edward.

"They are," said Cranky. "That's a relief," said Henry. Cranky and the engines were happy. Just then, Salty rolled in. "Argh, matey," said Salty, "There was a fire here? It reminds me of a story." "Oh no!" said Cranky, crankily. Well, things aren't always perfect.


	27. James' Turn

James' Turn

One day on the Island Of Sodor, James was shunting coal trucks in the coal yards. He was dreadfully grumbling. "Why do I have to shunt dirty coal trucks?" he muttered.

"It's orders from the Fat Controller," said his Driver. James was not happy. He shunted the coal trucks into their sidings. James wanted to do something else. But he knew he had to obey the Fat Controller's orders.

After the work was complete, James returned to his sheds. He was not happy. "Look who has shunted coal trucks," said Gordon. "I think he needs a wash," said Henry. "Shut up!" said James, "You're no help to me!"

The next morning James woke up, getting ready to do something different. But instead, the Fat Controller ordered James to haul a heavy goods train to three different places. "Oh great!" said James, irritated. He puffed away, annoyed. Soon enough, he found several trucks in a goods yard. "Come on," said James, impatiently, bumping the trucks. "Oh, oh, oh!" screamed the trucks.

"Let's go!" shouted James. He steamed out of the yard with his train of screaming trucks. Soon enough, James arrived at his destination and banged the trucks once again. "Hey!" screamed the trucks.

"Shut up!" said James. After the important goods had been delivered, James chuffed off to the next destination. After stopping at the next station, the trucks became bored and thus, they wanted to play tricks on James. "Hold back!" screamed the trucks. Despite this, James thundered on.

"Enough!" shouted James, "Let's move, you stupid wagons!" James continued on with his work. Before James could say "Sodor" 15,000 times, his work was complete. James was pleased that the days work was over. So he headed back to Tidmouth sheds, hoping for a rest.

However, he was in for a surprise. "Well, James," said his driver, "Tonight, its out turn to take a special goods train to the station near the other railway." James screeched to a sudden stop. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Come on, James," said his driver, "We've agreed to do it last week."

"Well, but," James said, before he realized that he had no other choice. "I can't believe I volunteered to do the run," grumbled James, "Why did I volunteer instead of Percy or Murdoch. Forget it. I'll do it."

With that, James was coupled up to the goods train, and he set off. At first, he wanted to turn back and go home. But as he steamed onto the open line, his mind began to change. "This does feel good," thought James. He was enjoying his trip to the other railway.

"We'll be there in no time," said James' driver. "Right," said James, "But I'm enjoying this trip!" For James, it was a nice quiet evening for traveling. He liked seeing the sunset. For James, he felt like that he was flying towards the setting sun.

However, the feeling wasn't going to last very long. Then there was trouble. There was a loud banging noise from one of James' vans. James' mood suddenly changed. "What happened?!" he shouted.

James' driver and fireman got out a light and took a look at all of the vans. They found the problem. The 7th van from the brake van had broken one of it's axels. "One of the trucks have broken an axel and damaged itself," he explained, "We'll have to wait till the morning."

"Bother!" shouted James. "We'll have to wait for help," said his driver. "I'll put flares behind the brake van," said the guard, "Even though no one else is traveling on this line." James had no choice, but to stay on the railway line. He couldn't pull the train because of the broken van, and he had to stay with his goods train.

"How humiliating!" shouted James, "I have to wait for help in the morning." But then, his mood began to change as soon as the sun had gone down.

"It's a nice sunset," said James. He saw many beautiful colors in the sky. "Wow," said James. Soon enough, the night sky arrived. "Wow," said James. He saw many stars in the night sky. So many in fact that he decided to imagine what they would become.

"It's so beautiful," thought James, "I'm glad to make the goods train run to the other railway tonight, soon to be morning." So for the rest of the night, James stared at the night sky, until dawn.

By morning, another engines brought a breakdown crane to remove the broken van. Most of it's cargo had been transferred to another van. After the broken van was removed, James was coupled up to the rest of the train and once again, he set off for the other railway. Now James can enjoy his run.

"Weeeee!" said James. But quietly. He didn't want to wake everyone else up. Soon enough, James brought his goods train to the other railway. "That was fun," said James. As soon as the other engine brought the broken van to the other railway, James decided to take the goods train home.

With the broken van, now on a flatbed truck. "It's was a fun ride for me," said James to himself. With that, James continued on home. But by the time he got back to Tidmouth Sheds, James decided to sleep for the rest of the day!


	28. Percy's Non-Toxic Day

Percy's Non-Toxic Day

One spring day on the Island of Sodor, there was vast growth of plants. However, some of these plants can be dangerous. Some of them can irritate human skin. But most people are smart enough not to touch them. In the morning, Percy was puffing alongside the canal. He was enjoying himself. "What a great day," said Percy. He felt happy.

Then, something happened; Percy was heading for trouble. There was a long line of trucks up ahead. "Oh no!" cried Percy. Percy's driver applied the brakes. Percy screeched along the rails.

Panicking, Percy's driver and firemen jumped out and landed in a garden of shiny plants with three leaves. Thankfully, Percy stopped when his buffers hit the truck in front of him.

There was no crash. The truck in front of Percy wasn't badly damaged, just bumped a bit. "Whew!" said Percy, relieved. Percy's driver and fireman came out of the garden, okay, but feeling strange. But they managed to get back onto Percy. After the train left, Percy started off again.

For the rest of the day, Percy did his works, even though his driver and firemen felt strange for the rest of the day.

So when night came, Percy head back to his shed on Thomas' branch line. But by that time, Percy's driver and firemen began to feel very strange. And soon enough, they started itching.

The next morning came. As the other engines leave, Percy was waiting patiently for his driver and firemen to arrive. However, the Fat Controller came instead. Two workmen were with him. "Your driver and firemen had come in contact with poison ivy," he said, "They're unable to work for 2 weeks."

Percy felt sorry for his driver and firemen. "These two workmen will substitute for your driver and firemen until they return," the Fat Controller went on. "Okay, sir," said Percy. The two workmen climbed into Percy's cab. "Let's get started then," said one of the workmen.

"Okay," said Percy. Percy set off to do his work. The first job for Percy that day was to take a train of cement to a new building site. Although the substitute workmen did an okay job, Percy felt kind of disappointed. Percy had delivered his loads to his destination and he set off for other jobs.

Percy delivered coal trucks to a power plant, Percy helped Daisy with her passengers, and by the end of the day, Percy took metal bars to a new bridge in construction.

By the end of the day, Percy returned home, and the substitute workmen went home. Percy felt all right, but he wished that his old driver and firemen were here. So for the next few days, the substitute workmen operated Percy. Though he misses his old driver and firemen. Finally, the day came when Percy's firemen and driver were able to go back to work.

The substitute workmen were just leaving to find new work. Their jobs as being Percy's driver and firemen were done. They were on their way to find new jobs when trouble happened. A large lorry was pulling a trailer alongside of the road. The danger happened when the lorry lost control of its trailer and the result was that it tipped over on top of the substitute driver and firemen.

"Oh no!" they cried. Percy's driver and firemen quickly raced to the rescue and got the substitutes out of the way before the trailer crushed them. "That was close!" said Percy's driver. "Whew!" said Percy's firemen. "Thanks," said the substitute workmen. "You're welcome," said Percy's firemen. Soon enough, Percy's driver and firemen returned to Percy.

"Welcome back," said Percy, "We're all better now," said his driver. "We're ready to go back to work!" said his firemen. "Let's go," said Percy's driver. Percy left his shed to start work. The first job as well as the only job for the day was carrying the mail. Percy was happy. So in the end, Percy finally had gotten his Non-Toxic day, after days with substitutes.


	29. Thomas' New Route

Thomas' New Route

Thomas likes his branch line. He claims it to be one of the best branch lines on the Island of Sodor. One day, Thomas was resting in the sheds. He was relaxing when the Fat Controller appeared.

"Thomas," he said, "There's a new line that has recently opened to visitors." "Oh," said Thomas. "I want you to make the first run with this new line," said the Fat Controller.

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas. "You may start now," said The Fat Controller. As soon as Thomas' driver and firemen arrived for work, Thomas set off to collect Annie and Clarabel. "Hello, Annie and Clarabel," said Thomas as soon as he back onto them.

"Let's go!" said Thomas. Thomas set off with Annie and Clarabel for his new route. Soon enough, Thomas arrived at his destination: The new line that Thomas was on looked very strange to him.

"This is very nice," said Thomas. But as soon as Thomas was halfway across the new line, he came across something unusual. There was a set of points that goes down a different line, but it disappears into a tunnel. "I wonder what's down this line?" he asked himself. Thomas' firemen was also curious.

"Hmm," he said, "I don't think this is part of the new line. I wonder if we could go check it out." "Yes," said Thomas. "Thomas," said his driver, "Mister, we can't go wandering off now. We have work to do." "All right," said Thomas.

Later that day, Thomas was taking some passengers along his branch line. However, they were in for a strange surprise. The points that they approached got jammed. As a result, Thomas puffed down the wrong track. "What's this?" said Thomas, surprised.

"Oh no!" said his driver, "This is not part of our schedule." He stopped Thomas at once. "What's going on?" asked Thomas. "We made a mistake," said his driver, "We've been diverted onto an different line."

"Oh no," said Thomas. Thomas' driver ran back to the points, but he made a shocking discovery. He returned with the grim news. "There's no turning back now," said Thomas' driver grimly, "The points have already broken. We can't go back now, even if we wanted to.

We have to go forward." "All right," said Thomas. With that, Thomas proceeded down the mysterious railway line. It looks all too different for Thomas. He saw a forest on one side and on the other side of the railway is a nice quiet stream.

"Wow," said Thomas, "I've never known this place can exist." Thomas continued down the railway line. He saw a nice meadow on his left side and thought it was wonderful. "I'm glad that I'm traveling down this piece of track," thought Thomas.

He enjoyed what he saw. So did the passengers. Annie and Clarabel enjoyed it, too. Although they were quiet most of the time. Then, Thomas approached a tunnel. That's when he began to slow down, as he entered the tunnel.

However, Thomas was in for a surprise when he came out on the other side. "I've already been over there before," he said. Thomas suddenly realized where he is now.

"I've been here," said Thomas. He was at the points that lead to the unknown track, which he is on now. "So we went on this unknown piece of track after all," said Thomas. "I guess we did it anyway," said Thomas' firemen.

So, Thomas set off for home. He was proud to have been on the unknown part of the new line. Thomas took the passengers to the next station. Then, Thomas took Annie and Clarabel back to the yards. When Thomas got back home, he told his friends all about his unscheduled adventure.

"It wasn't much, really," said Thomas, "But I sure enjoyed the view." All the other engines smiled at Thomas. Thomas was happy.


	30. Sir Handel Saves The Day

Sir Handel Saves The Day

It was another day on the narrow gauge railway. Sir Handel was working at the quarry. And yes, he was constantly grumbling about dirty work. Peter Sam puffed up to him.

"Don't feel to bothered," he said, "Look on the bright side." "I can't," grumbled Sir Handel. "I know that you're always grumpy," said Peter Sam, "But you should lighten up." Sir Handel ignored Peter Sam and continued on working and thus, getting even dirtier.

Sir Handel got even dirtier from all the slate dust, which only made him even crosser.

By the end of the day, Sir Handel wanted a wash down from the slate dust, but was really cross when he found that there can be no more wash downs for the engines due to a broken pipe.

When Sir Handel returned to the sheds, Duncan, who came home from the coaling plant, sneezed so loudly that it spread coal dust onto Sir Handel. "Ahh!" cried Sir Handel. He was too dirty to complain.

He wanted to shout at Duncan, but instead, he puffed into his shed. "What a horrible day to me!" he said to himself. Sir Handel fell fast asleep after that, even though he was not in a good mood. However, once he fell asleep, he was suddenly calm.

But then, the next morning, Duncan decided to play a trick on Sir Handel. "Surprise!" whistled Duncan. Sir Handel screamed in surprise. Duncan laughed. Sir Handel was annoyed. "Get out of my sight!" he burst out. Duncan left Sir Handel.

"Sir Handel," said Duncan, "Where are you going?" Sir Handel didn't reply to Duncan's question. Sir Handel puffed to a quiet siding. He was not happy. "Fools," said Sir Handel. He stood there for a while. "Maybe it's time I make myself useful," he thought to himself.

As soon as his driver returned, Sir Handel puffed out of the siding to find something useful to do. At the exact time, Peter Sam and Rheneas were both pulling a long heavy passenger train alongside a peaceful valley. "It is a nice day," said Peter Sam.

"Yes it is," said Rheneas. Soon enough, Rheneas and Peter Sam approached a piece of railway like that goes alongside a rocky mountain. However, both Peter Sam and Rheneas were about to get into trouble. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Peter Sam puffed on, until he slowed to a stop.

What happened was that Rheneas broke down and Peter Sam was stuck between Rheneas and the heavy coaches. "Oh no!" cried Peter Sam. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

Rheneas brakes were locked into place and the heavy coaches only made things worse. "Argh!" said Peter Sam. "Peter Sam!" shouted his driver. "What is it?" said Peter Sam.

Now his driver was about to tell Peter Sam to keep his voice down. But it was too late as disaster struck. Rheneas' driver looked right and saw a rockslide heading straight towards them. "Look!" shouted Rheneas' driver.

"We should have shut up!" said Rheneas. The loud voices of Peter Sam and his driver caused a rockslide. "An avalanche!" cried one of the passengers. "Almost," said another one, "That's a rockslide."

However, at that time, Sir Handel was just arriving at the piece of railway track just as the rockslide started. "A rockslide," said Sir Handel, "And Rheneas and Peter Sam are in trouble. It's time I make myself useful. Ready?" "Well," said Sir Handel's driver, "Let's get them out of there."

"Hang on!" shouted Sir Handel as he shot forwards towards Peter Sam and Rheneas. Peter Sam and Rheneas were both scared. Sir Handel buffered up to Rheneas.

After his driver coupled him up, Sir Handel heaved hard. He couldn't do it alone, but Peter Sam helped as he was still in working condition. In no time, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rheneas got out of the rockslide's path just in time.

The last passenger coach's buffers had just got out of the rockslide's path. "Argh!" said Sir Handel, "That was close." "Thanks," said Rheneas. "You saved us!" shouted Peter Sam.

"I did," said Sir Handel. Soon enough, Rheneas was taken to the works to be mended. So Sir Handel and Peter Sam took the passengers back home. They were shaken, but they were all right.

"Let's not play rockslide again," said Peter Sam to himself. For the rest of the day, after Sir Handel and Peter Sam took the passengers home, Sir Handel felt proud of himself for the rest of the day. "I did something useful," said Sir Handel to himself. He soon met Rheneas at the works.

"Sir Handel," he said, "Thanks for saving our lives." "No problem," said Sir Handel, "I wanted to do something useful. It was fortunate of me to arrive at the same time." "Well, thanks," said Peter Sam as he puffed in with some trucks. "Well," said Sir Handel, "I'm happy for all of you."

So for the rest of the week, Sir Handel remember the good deed he had done. Even though he didn't receive a party for himself for rescuing all of those passengers, as the engines as well as the thin controller were all too busy with their work.

But it didn't matter for Sir Handel. The only reward he received is his friends trust.


	31. Toby's Rediscovery

Toby's Rediscovery

Toby is a tram engine. He is the only steam tram engine on the Island Of Sodor. One day, he was taking his coach, Henrietta alongside a large mountain. "It's such a nice day," thought Toby to himself. He decided to take Henrietta out on a peaceful journey as Toby had no work to do that day. Toby enjoyed it here. He thought it was a magnificent sight.

Although, there are other places just as magnificent as the mountain. He then came along an old set of points. "Hmm," said Toby, "I wonder where this tracks goes to." He was pointing to the tracks that lead into a tunnel. "I wonder what's in there," said Toby.

Toby chuffed into the tunnel and came out in a different place. Toby gasped. The area he was in looked very overgrown. Toby puffed on the part of the track that is still exposed. "Don't worry," said Toby's driver, "We'll be all right as long as we stay on this part of the track." "All right," said Toby. Toby chuffed slowly on the exposed track. "This isn't so bad," said Toby.

So, Toby continued on his journey. He even ploughed through an overgrown bush covering most of the track. Soon enough, he emerged out of the overgrown bush and out into the open.

"Whew!" said Toby, "I thought I never see the sun again." "Don't worry," said his driver, "We still have sunlight." "I know," said Toby, "We were in that bush jungle."

After that, Toby and his driver stared at where they are. It was the ruins of an old railway. All of the tracks that Toby sees in front of him are all covered in thick grass. Toby is on the track has hasn't been covered as of now. "Wow" said Toby.

"Impressive," said his driver. Toby decided to proceed further along the line. "Everything looks strange," said Toby. "This is what 50 years can do," said his driver. "I know," said Toby. "I'm just glad it didn't happen to you," said his driver. "No kidding," said Toby. Suddenly, there was a weesh.

"What?" exclaimed Toby, "Who's there?" The weesh came again. "I don't know what that was," said Toby's driver, "So, shall we move on?"

"Yes," said Toby. Toby chuffed out of the remains of the old railway yard and chuffed off somewhere else. He was almost out of sight when he heard the weesh noise again. Despite that, Toby continued on with his peaceful journey.

However, on his way home, he would have to make his unscheduled stop. Near the end of the day, Toby was puffing back home. But he realized that he forgot something. He forgot to take in more water at the previous station. Toby had just ran low on water at the exact spot where he stopped earlier. "Sorry, Toby," said his driver, "We're going to have to stop here."

"Okay," said Toby, "I hope things will be all right." While his driver telephoned for help, Toby heard the weeesh again. "Huh?" said Toby. His driver returned. "We'll have to wait for Arthur to help us in the morning," he said, "It's too late now." "Bother," said Toby. "Don't worry about me," said his driver, "I'll sleep in that old hut."

"Oh," said Toby. Soon enough, it was nighttime. It got very dark where Toby is now. "Nothing to fear," said Toby, "Nothing to fear." He heard the weesh noise again. "What's that?" said Toby, worried. His driver, he decided to stay with Toby to keep him company, arrived.

"What is it?" he asked. "I hear something," said Toby, "It's a weesh." Toby's driver was about to say something when the weesh sounded again. "It doesn't sound like an normal steam engine," said Toby's driver.

"I know," said Toby, "I still remember the whole Bertrum thing." "Well," said his driver, "Wanna do it again?" "All right," said Toby bravely. Toby chuffed carefully down the old track. He only had enough water for this small trip. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared," said Toby, bravely, using up a teeny bit of water.

With that, Toby caught something in his sight. "What's that?" said Toby. Toby soon found an engine. Not a steam engine, but a pumping engine. "What?" said Toby.

"What?" said the engine suddenly. The two engines said "What" multiple times till they got dizzy. Then Toby realized something. "Hey, haven't I heard of you before?" asked Toby. "What?" said Smudger.

"I've heard about you in the story of Duke," said Toby. "So you know about me?" said Smudger, "Yes, I am Smudger." "Really?" asked Toby, "I heard that you caused a lot of trouble and got turned into a pumping engine." "Right," replied Smudger. Just then, Toby came up with an idea. "Why don't we put you back into service?" he said. "Really?" said Smudger. "Yes," said Toby, "I can help you. But you have to be a good engine from now on." "All right!" said Smudger.

"But we'll have to wait till the next morning," said Toby. By now, Toby had very little water, not enough to make one more small trip. So for the rest of the night, Toby talked to Smudger and Smudger talked to Toby. Toby talked about his old railway and his life on the Island of Sodor.

While Smudger told Toby about his life, up until he got turned into a pumping engine and the railway was shut down. They talked and talked until they fell fast asleep. The next morning, Arthur helped Toby to a water tower.

Once Toby had his drink, he collected some workmen and a breakdown crane to the old railway. The moment Toby arrived, the workmen dug up Smudger. He was really rusty and old, but once he was dug out, the crane lifted Smudger out of the ground and onto the flatbed.

Immediately, Smudger was sent to the works for a new body and new wheels. Toby resumed his duties on the rails. In 2 weeks, Smudger was back on the narrow gauge railway. "I'm riding the rails again!" he exclaimed, but he was a wiser engine now, and he never derailed again.

He made friends with the narrow gauge engines, and he was reunited with Duke. Even though Duke remembered Smudger, he knew that Smudger was a better engine now. As for Toby, he was proud to have made a rediscovery.


	32. Henry's Tender Surprise

Henry's Tender Surprise

One day, Henry the green engine was pulling a heavy goods train. It was hard work for Henry, as the trucks were being naughty. "Hold back! Hold back!" they giggled in their silly ways. Henry tried really, really hard to keep them in order.

Then, it happened. One of the trucks began to wobble. The next thing you know, the truck turned over on its side, bringing the whole train down the hill with Henry. Henry's crew jumped out of Henry. So did the guard. Then, there was a crash.

A massive crash. The result was a horrifying mess; Henry lay sideways at the bottom of the hill. He looked surprised.

His driver and firemen put out his fire before it can get any worse. Mostly because Henry's tender had been crushed. Henry felt sad.

There was nothing he could do about it. Soon, Boco arrived with the breakdown train. After an hour of cleaning up the mess, Henry was put back onto the rails. But without his tender, Henry couldn't move. He had no coal and water to operate. So Boco shunted Henry to the works. "You all right, Henry?" asked Boco.

"Yeah, I think so," said Henry. "I'm sorry about what's happened to you," said Boco. "Thanks," said Henry. Boco took Henry to the works. Henry didn't feel happy. Boco tried to cheer Henry up. "Don't worry, Henry," he said, "You'll be fine."

Boco couldn't say much to make Henry really happy, but he tried anyway. "Sorry," said Boco. Henry felt terrible. Even after Boco dropped Henry off at the works. Boco felt sorry for Henry. So Boco decided to tell the other engines to visit Henry.

"Henry had an accident," he said, "I would like you all to go visit Henry during your free time." The engines were all surprised. "Henry has damaged his tender!" said Boco. After Boco said that, then engines felt sad. "I will go visit Henry now," said Gordon.

Gordon puffed off to the works. Tonight, it was gloomy in the works shed. It had just started raining which made the atmosphere appropriate for Henry. "Well," he said, "I think it represents me."

Gordon had just arrived when Henry said that. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said rain is appropriate for me now," said Henry, "Of course, I am inside this shed, so the rain can't get to me, but I won't get my pain wet again, but what's the point?"

"What are you saying?!" said Gordon. "I'm saying I am useless now!" shouted Henry, "Just get out of here!"

"But, Henry," said Gordon. Henry ignored Gordon. "Henry," said Gordon, but then, he decided to give up and left Henry alone. "Forget it," said Gordon as he puffed out of the works shed; out into the rain. "What did I just say?" thought Henry to himself, "Why did that came out of my big mouth?" So, for the rest of the day, Henry felt sad and alone.

"What have I said to Gordon?" said Henry to himself. But just then, he heard a voice. "Hey, Henry," said Gordon as he puffed into the work shed. "Hey, Gordon," said Henry, sad, but trying to smile. "Sorry," said Gordon. "About what?" asked Henry.

"About your accident," said Gordon. "But I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Henry, "I told you to leave in a rude manner." "Henry," said Gordon, "You were just angry not rude." "Yeah," said Henry. "So, Henry," said Gordon, "Do you still want to be friends?"

"Yes," said Henry, "Before I am done here." What Henry meant by that is that he still wanted to be friends with Gordon before he got his tender mended. One week later, all of the engines were waiting for someone to return home.

The "Someone" is Henry. "Look!' said Gordon, after a familiar whistle sounded. There, puffing out of the distance was Henry. He looked as good as new. But the engines found out that there is something different about Henry. "Henry has a brand new tender!" shouted James. Henry was happy. He had a brand new tender for himself. "You look great, Henry," said Percy.

"Thank you, everyone!" shouted Henry. "We are proud to have you back," said the Fat Controller, "We are grateful that you and your crew survived a horrible accident. We are thankful that we didn't loose you. "I'm grateful, too," said Henry.

Shortly afterwards, Henry returned to his work, pulling coaches and hauling goods trains. Later on, when Henry is resting, Gordon puffed up to see him.

"Henry," he said, "I'm glad to have you back as a friend." "I know," said Henry, "I'm glad to be back." "I like your new tender," said Gordon, "Even though it almost look like my tender." "It's a fowler's tender," said Henry, "But that's not what's important right now. The important thing is, I'm back in action." "I'm happy for that," said Gordon.

So for the next train, which is the express, Gordon and Henry decided to go double-header for that. "Ready," said Henry. "Ready," replied Gordon. "Let's go!" shouted Henry as soon as the guard blew his whistle and they were off. Henry is proud to be at home once again.


	33. Rapids

Rapids

One day on the Skarloey railway, the engines were doing their usual jobs of taking passengers to and around the lake. However, not everything is perfect. Heavy rains from last night turned the water in the river into a turbulence river. Rheneas was heading towards the bridge. That's when he saw that the water beneath it had just became a raging torrent.

"This is not good," said Rheneas's driver. "I know," said Rheneas. So Rheneas puffed quickly across the bridge. "OH bother!" exclaimed Rheneas as he crossed the bridge. Rheneas soon returned to the yard. "There's danger!" he announced to the other engines, "The Rivers that our bridges crosses are now rapids!" "What are you talking about?" said Duncan.

"The bridges that crosses those rivers aren't safe!" exclaimed Rheneas. "What's going on?" asked Rusty, "I'll go investigate." Rusty raced off; he collected the works trains and sped towards the rivers. "Thanks, Rusty," said Rheneas. So for the rest of the day, Rheneas and the rest of the narrow gauge engines did their usual jobs. While Rusty took the workmen to inspect all of the bridges.

They found out that the rushing rivers really have weakened most of the bridges. "This is serious," thought Rusty. "I know," said his driver, "This could take a while." The workmen examined the damage. "We can't mend the broken bridges until the river calms down," said one of the workmen.

"Oh no," said Rusty. So the only choice they had was to close down most of the Skarloey railway until the rivers would calm down. The Skarloey engines had limited work, which involves pulling slate trucks, and taking workmen across the railway, but they couldn't do anything about the bridges. Duncan was grumbling about doing limited work.

"Shunting trucks," he grumbled, "Why can't I do my old jobs?" "We have no choice," said Skarloey, "Most of our railway crosses rivers and it's too dangerous right now."

"Bah!" shouted Duncan and he banged a truck." "Oh," said Skarloey. Later that day, Rheneas was puffing home after taking some workmen to Crovan's gate. Rheneas was going to take a route that doesn't cross one of the rivers back home, which he used to get there. "Oh no," said Rheneas, as he found out that it was blocked by a rockslide.

"We'll have to take the other route," said his driver. "Okay," said Rheneas. But all Rheneas was heading for is danger. The other route crossed one of the rivers. The river looked quiet for the moment. "I guess it's all right," said Rheneas. So he chuffed onto the bridge.

He was about to cross the bridge when he heard a groaning sound. "Oh no!" cried Rheneas as he could see a raging torrent heading towards them. "We've puffed onto danger!" cried his driver. Rheneas tried to puff off the bridge when it suddenly collapsed. "Help!" he cried. The bridge collapsed. However, it did not break apart completely.

But now, Rheneas was heading down the rapids. The bridge has now become a boat for Rheneas. An unsafe boat at that as well. He floated helplessly down the dangerous river.

"Help!" cried Rheneas. "We need help!" cried his driver. Skarloey was just puffing alongside one of the rivers. "This one is quiet," he thought, "Too quiet." Then he could see a raging torrent and there on top of it was Rheneas.

"Rheneas!" shouted Skarloey. "Help me!" cried Rheneas. Rheneas rushed passed Skarloey. "Hang on Rheneas!" cried Skarloey, "I'll rescue you!" He raced backwards towards the now surfing Rheneas. Skarloey's driver found a rope in Skarloey's cab.

He tied it into a lasso and he did his cowboy trick and tossed the rope towards Rheneas. Rheneas' driver cached the rope and tied it to a part of the bridge. However, the part of the bridge broke right off, and the rope drifted off in the surging torrent. "Oh no!" cried Skarloey.

"Help!" cried Rheneas as he floated on the surging torrent. However, after floating on the raging torrent for a few more minutes, the raging river tossed Rheneas onto a riverbank where he was safe at last.

"Whew!" said Rheneas, "Safe at last." Just then, Terence chugged up to Rheneas. "Hello, Rheneas," he said, "What are you doing going surfing?" Rheneas didn't answer. "Oh well," said Terence, "Let's get you back on your railway." "Thanks," said Rheneas.

Both Rheneas and his crew were shaken, but not harmed. Kelly soon arrived to lift Rheneas off of the old bridge, or what's left of it. He then took Rheneas back to the Skarloey Railway.

When Rheneas returned, the other engines greeted him warmly. "Welcome back, Rheneas," said Rusty, "I'm sorry that it happened." "No problem," said Rheneas.

The Thin Controller arrived. "Rheneas," he said, "Are you all right?" "Yes," said Rheneas, "I'm all right." "You can have a day off, Rheneas," said the Thin Controller, "And you can start work tomorrow." "Thanks," said Rheneas.

One week later, the raging torrent rivers have finally stopped. Once all of the bridges have been mended, the Skarloey engines can start work once again. But Rheneas and his driver decided that they will not go surfing ever again!


	34. Gordon's Brother

Gordon's Brother

Gordon enjoys pulling the express. He loves this job the most. He loves to speed along the main line pulling many coaches. "I'm the pride of the express," said Gordon. After Gordon finished his express run, he took a break for the rest of the day and let Bear take over.

A few hours later, Gordon was resting in the sheds when the Fat Controller arrived to see him. "Gordon," he said, "I have a special visitor who wants to visit you." "Oh, thank you, sir," said Gordon. Gordon set out to work until the special visitor arrives.

He pulled the express like he always does. Well, most of the time. After the job was done for the day, Gordon set off to meet the visitor. By the time Gordon arrived back at Tidmouth sheds, all that was on Gordon's mind was the visitor.

"I hope he's nice," he thought. Gordon kept thinking about the visitor for another hour. Soon enough, the visitor puffed down the line, backwards, slowly.

At first, he could see two large tenders rolling backwards; Gordon wasn't impressed, but then Gordon changed his mind after he saw the engine; he knew who the visitor was. "Flying Scotsman?" said Gordon, "Is it really you?"

"Yes," said Flying Scotsman, "It's me! It's been a long time." "Flying Scotsman!" shouted Gordon as soon as Flying Scotsman stopped besides Gordon. "Hey, brother!" said Flying Scotsman, "How's life been doing for you?" "My life on Sodor has been very good for years," replied Gordon.

"I see," said Flying Scotsman. "Well," said Gordon, "I did have a few mishaps." "Like what?" asked Flying Scotsman. "I fell into a ditch and burst my safety valve and whistle at one point. Yeah, I denied them as accidents."

"Well," said Flying Scotsman, "That was really silly of you." "No kidding," said Gordon, "Anyway, for most of my time, I've pulled the big express. Sometimes, I do goods work, but it doesn't matter for me."

"Interesting," said Flying Scotsman. "I see that you have changed since the last time we were together," said Gordon. "I know," said Flying Scotsman, "I was upgraded by my company."

"Kind of like Henry," said Gordon, "Anyway, wanna meet my friends?" "Sure!" said Flying Scotsman. Gordon and Flying Scotsman puffed off to Knapford Station where James and Henry were both waiting with passenger coaches. "Hey guys!" said Gordon, "I'd like you to meet my brother, Flying Scotsman.

"Impressive," said James. "Hello," said Henry. "Hey James and Henry," said Flying Scotsman. "We're good friends," said Gordon, "Most of the time." "Yeah," said James, "We do get into trouble at times." "Well, Gordon told me his mishaps," said Flying Scotsman.

Gordon just blushed in embarrassment. Just then, a guard blew his whistle. "Time for me to go," said Henry and he set off with his passengers.

"I think we'll go double header," said Gordon. "Agreed," said Flying Scotsman. So after James left with his train, Gordon and Flying Scotsman were both coupled up to a 6 coach express train. Gordon decided to let Flying Scotsman pull in front. When Gordon and Flying Scotsman arrived at the station the passengers admired Flying Scotsman.

Flying Scotsman enjoyed every single moment of this. Soon enough it was time to go. The passengers got into the coaches and Gordon and Flying Scotsman set off with their passengers. After the days work, Gordon and Flying Scotsman decided to take a break for the rest of the day. Gordon told Flying Scotsman about his adventures on Sodor.

While Flying Scotsman told Gordon what he had been doing in the past several years. They both chucked and laughed together and told each other things as well. When nighttime came they both decided to relax in a nearby goods sheds. After that, they both fell fast asleep. The next day came and Flying Scotsman set off for a morning express.

Gordon stayed behind waiting for a later train. So Gordon relaxed in a cargo siding. He thought about what to do with his brother. Later that morning, Flying Scotsman returned to the goods yard. That's when danger happened. A crane lifting a large crate of metal bars rotated to the left by accident and jammed.

The crane operator tried to move it, but the incident could only get worse. The crane arm started to jerk a bit. Then its support beams cracked. Gordon was in danger of having the crate falling onto him. "Oh dear," said Gordon. Flying Scotsman saw that the crane arm was about to fall onto Gordon.

"Hang on!" screamed Flying Scotsman and he sped towards Gordon. He slammed into Gordon's front buffers and pushed him backwards out of the way. Gordon could only watch in horror as the crane arm snapped and it along with it's crate of metal bars crashed onto Flying Scotsman's boiler.

Gordon's tender hit the buffers with a thud. He and Flying Scotsman wasn't hurt. Gordon's tender buffers took only minor damage. But Flying Scotsman's boiler was dented. "Are you okay?" asked Flying Scotsman. "Yes," said Gordon. "Good," said Flying Scotsman, "I'm also okay."

"No you're not!" said Gordon, "Your boiler is damaged!" "I know," said Flying Scotsman, "I'll be okay." "I understand," said Gordon. "No problem," said Flying Scotsman. "Thanks for saving my life," said Gordon. "You're welcome," said Flying Scotsman.

Soon enough, James, Harvey and Arthur arrived with Breakdown cranes. Harvey and the cranes removed the damaged crane arm from Flying Scotsman. James and Arthur took Flying Scotsman to the works to have his boiler fixed. Gordon left the siding after it was cleared. For the rest of the day, Gordon though about Flying Scotsman and how he saved him from disaster.

While Flying Scotsman spend his time at the works, having his boiler mended. Gordon continued on with is express duty while thinking about his brother. "I would like to do the same thing," he thought, "I think I already have." 2 weeks flew by and Flying Scotsman's boiler had been mended.

The crane was also had been mended as well. Gordon and Flying Scotsman met up with each other. "Again," said Gordon, "Thanks for saving my life."

"I told you that it was no biggie," said Flying Scotsman. "Shall we do goods work?" asked Gordon. "Sure," said Flying Scotsman. So Gordon and Flying Scotsman set off to work.

This time, they've pulled goods train. Flying Scotsman decided to stay on the island for a few months before he returns home. During that time, Flying Scotsman met other friends on the island like Thomas, Skarloey, Percy and many others. Then it was time for Flying Scotsman to return home.

"Thanks for everything," said Flying Scotsman. "I'm proud to have spent my time with you," said Gordon. "Me too," said Flying Scotsman. With two toots of his whistle, Flying Scotsman set off for his home. "I wish we could meet each other again one day," said Gordon as Flying Scotsman was out of sight.


	35. Double Engines

Double Engines

One bright and sunny day, the engines of the Fat Controller's railway were awaiting two visitors from the USA. Thomas and Percy chatted about them the most. "I heard they are bigger than Gordon, Henry and James," said Thomas.

"Don't forget Murdoch," said Percy. "Who could forget him?" asked Edward. "Sorry," said Thomas. The engines talk excited about the visitors until the Fat Controller arrived.

"Everyone," he began, "I want you to say hello to our guest on The Island Of Sodor. Meet Big Boy and Mallet. That's their names. They've come all the way from America to visit you." At that moment, two loud whistles were heard. Followed by two loud chuffing noises. "Wow!" said Gordon.

"Those engines are huge!" said Henry. "Impressive," said Gordon. The two big engines puffed into sight. Everyone was amazed. The two engines steamed into Knapford station. They were bigger than Gordon and Henry and Murdoch. Henry and Murdoch were impressed. "We're not jealous," said Henry and Murdoch to themselves.

But Gordon was. "Har-rumph!" he snorted. After the two big engines steamed to a halt, Gordon puffed away to collect his coaches for his daily express. "Hello," said one of the two big engines.

"Hello," said Henry. "I am called Big Boy," said the biggest engine of the two.

"I am called a Mallet," said the other engine who is not as big as Big Boy, but he's still a big engine. "Big Boy and Mallet," said Thomas, "Welcome to the Island of Sodor." "Thank you," said Big Boy. "We are honored," said Mallet, "To visit your railway."

"We will be respectful to everyone," said Big Boy. All the engines welcomed Big Boy and Mallet. Everyone, except Gordon, who just frowned while leaving the station. "Huge," he muttered, "Huh!" He collected his coaches and puffed off on his journey to collect his passengers at Kronk Station.

For the rest of the day, Gordon mumbled to himself. Those two engines think they're bigger than me," snorted Gordon, "And they are!" Gordon mumbled about Big Boy and Mallet, even if he didn't meet them! However, when Gordon was resting for his next journey, Big Boy and Mallet finally met Gordon.

Even though Gordon wasn't impressed. "I am called Big Boy," said the Big Boy to Gordon, "And this is my good friend, Mallet." "Hello," snapped Gordon to himself. He didn't say it directly to Big Boy and Mallet. Mallet was about to say something, but Gordon left.

James and Duck were shunting trucks as they saw Gordon leaving. "What's up with Gordon?" asked James. "I don't know," said Duck. Both Big Boy and Mallet didn't know what's up with Gordon. Every time Big Boy and Mallet got closer to Gordon, Gordon just steamed further away from the two. Later on, Big Boy and Mallet started working with goods and passengers.

The two engines proved that they could pull up to 100 trucks and 15 passenger coaches. Everyone was impressed of the two. All, except for Gordon. "Humph!" said Gordon. Rusty saw Gordon from a nearby siding. "What's gotten into his boiler?" asked Rusty.

"Who cares?" said Sir Handel as he chuffed by with a train of wool. Rusty ignored Sir Handel and continued staring at Gordon until he was out of sight. As Gordon was about to leave to pull another passenger train, Percy puffed up to Gordon. "Hey, Gordon!" said Percy, "Where have you been?" "Trying to stay away from the two big engines," huffed Gordon. "Why?" asked Percy.

"They're bigger than me!" blared Gordon. "Why are you staying away from the two engines then?" asked Percy. "I just don't like them!" said Gordon. And he steamed off. "But why?" asked Percy, "Why do you not like them?" But Gordon didn't answer Percy's question; he was too far away.

Later on, Gordon sped down the main line. "Big Boy and Mallet," he muttered, "Big engines. I'll show them who's the biggest engine on Sodor! Even bigger than Murdoch."

Gordon thought of how he could accomplish that when suddenly, there was a loud crack. "Oh no!" said Gordon. He stopped immediately, followed by a loud bang. "What happened?" asked Gordon. The driver examined Gordon as soon as he got down. He could see that Gordon's left side rods had snapped.

"This isn't good," said the fireman as he saw what had happened. "We can't go anywhere!" said the driver, "Until help arrives. "Oh no!" said Gordon, "Why now?" Then, Gordon heard a whistle. Then he heard another whistle. "Help," said the driver, "We can get help now."

The driver and firemen saw both Big Boy and Mallet approaching Gordon on the second line. The firemen flagged them down to ask for help. "Hello," said Big Boy. "You need help?" asked Mallet. "Yes," said Gordon. "So, I hear that you are Gordon, the express engine," said Mallet, getting ready to change tracks. "Yes," said Gordon. "Why were you trying to avoid us?" asked Big Boy.

"Because I thought you were trying to overshadow me in who's the biggest?" replied Gordon, "I felt like a fool." "I don't get why were you trying to do that while ignoring us," said Mallet. "Because I was jealous," said Gordon, "I just wanted to remain the best of all."

"I understand," said Big Boy, "We'll talk about it later." The driver and firemen removed Gordon's side rods to prevent further damage. Then Big Boy and Mallet helped Gordon to the works for new side rods.

In 3 days, Gordon returned to work. Before that, he puffed up to Big Boy and Mallet. "Hey," said Gordon, "Thanks for helping me." "No problem," said Big Boy. "We were glad to help you out," said Mallet. "I'm sorry for ignoring you on that day," said Gordon. "You're forgiven," said Mallet.

"Friends?" asked Gordon. "Sure," said Big Boy. "Thanks," said Gordon. So Big Boy, Mallet and Gordon became best friends. They had a good time working together.

Soon enough, it was time for Big Boy and Mallet to return to the USA. The Island of Sodor is a good place for them, but it's not big enough for the two big engines. The engines gathered around to see the two big engines off.

"Good bye," said the engines, "We'll remember you." "Us too," said Big Boy. "Thank you for welcoming us," said Mallet. After saying goodbye, Big Boy and Mallet set off for home. "Good bye!" said Gordon, "Thanks for being my friends!" "Us too!" said Big Boy. The big engines were soon out of sight. Gordon won't forget his new friends.


	36. Cowcatchers

Cowcatchers

One day on the Island of Sodor, the engines were waiting at Knappford Station for the arrival of a special visitor. However, Edward was more excited than the others. He knows what the engine looks like. "He's an old fashioned engine like me," said Edward.

"I think he's like me," said Toby. "You're a tram engine," said James rudely. "You don't have to be mean," said Toby. "Be respectful," said Edward. "Humph!" said Gordon. "I can't wait," said Thomas. "Me too," said Emily.

"I hope I can ask him questions," said Oliver. The engines waited for what appears to be a very long time. However, in a few minutes, the engines heard an old fashioned kind of whistle. "I can tell who it is," said Edward. Soon enough, a fancy old-fashioned engine steamed in. "Wow," said Thomas. "Hello," said the fancy old-fashioned engine, "I am just called American. I don't have a specific name."

"I see," teased James, "No name." "Shut up!" said Oliver, "Don't be rude! If his name is American, then we'll call him American." "Thank you," said American. Toby had his eyes looking at American's cowcatcher. "Wow," said Toby, "What beautiful cowcatcher."

"Why thanks," said American, "They're really popular from when/where I came from." "And important," said Toby. "Okay," said American, agreeing with Toby. "Don't you agree that American is a great engine?" asked Emily. "I do," said Thomas. James said nothing for a long time. But then he changed his mind. He puffed up to American and said, "Hello, my name is James."

"Please to meet you, James," said American. "Uh, thanks," said James. "American," said The Fat Controller, "You may start now." "Thank you, sir," said American. He set off. American's first job was to pull a special passenger train.

Edward and James were told by the Fat Controller to help out. "Sure thing," said Edward. "All right," said James, "I'll do it." So James, Edward and American worked with the passenger service. James soon became friends with American and everyone else made friends with American as well. Even Skarloey and Rheneas were impressed when American steamed by pulling a long goods train.

"He is as old as us," said Rheneas. "I agree," said Skarloey. "I may have never seen an engine like him," said Duke, "But I know he is my age." The little engines watched American steamed by once more with a different train. "I would like to talk to him," said Duncan. "We will," said Skarloey. Fortanly, the little engines got their chance. American stopped for a drink of water and the little engines got a chance to talk to American. Soon enough, the engines started to exchange stories about their olden days.

Meanwhile, Arthur was pulling a short train of new construction bricks. On his way, he approached a bridge, which had one of its supports weakened by a landslide. Arthur had just puffed onto the bridge when suddenly, he heard a strange sound. "What's that?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know," said his driver. Arthur moved one more inch when he heard a loud crack. "Stop!" screamed Arthur's firemen after the fourth heavy truck set its wheels onto the bridge. The driver and firemen looked down to see that one of the bridge supports have cracked. Soon enough, the whole bridge would collapse. "Oh no!" cried Arthur and his crew. "If we move," said his driver, we're finished. "We can't go back either!" said the firemen, "The trucks are too heavy to push back and they'll make the bridge collapse even worse!" "What are we going to do?" asked Arthur, nervously.

Just then, they heard a whistle from the rear of the train. "Help!" cried Arthur. The engine that blew the whistle was American. He approached Arthur from the back of the train. "Hold on!" shouted American, "I'll save you!" A long chain was attached to American's cowcatcher to the break van.

Arthur's driver knew as long as American pulls the trucks backwards, they can easily get off of the bridge backwards. "Ready!" said Arthur. So with American pulling backwards, the heavy train started to move. The cracks in the supports started to get worse.

"Don't give up!" said American. "I won't!" said Arthur. The wheels of the second truck had left the bridge when there was a loud sound in American's cowcatcher. "Keep going!" screamed American. "I will!" said Arthur, straining to get his wheels off of the bridge.

Arthur's wheels almost reached the rails on solid ground when American's cowcatcher broke. Part of his cowcatcher, bent by the pull from the chain broke away and American shot backwards. Arthur managed to get off of the bridge before it collapsed.

"Whew!" said Arthur and his crew as the saw the whole bridge crash to the ground. "That was close," said Arthur. After the calamity, American moved to a siding out of the way.

Arthur puffed up to American before he set off to finish his work. "Thanks for saving me," said Arthur, "I'm sorry that you broke your cowcatcher." "No problem," said American, "I had to get you off of that bridge. I didn't want you to fall with it."

"But you damaged your cowcatcher," said Arthur. "It's okay," said American, "I had to take the risk." "Well," said Arthur, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said American, and Arthur set off with his load to find another way to go. Later, Duck and Oliver helped American to the works to have his cowcatcher mended. A day later, American returned from the works, really happy. So, American decided to stay on Sodor for the next month. He and the Fat Controller's engines will enjoy his visit. American decided to tell stories during his visit.


	37. Going On Branch Lines

Going On Branch Lines

One day, Thomas was working in the goods yards, arranging trucks for Murdoch. Soon enough, the new visitor, American puffed up to him. "Hello, American," Thomas said. "Oh, hello, Thomas," said American. "I'm running my branch line," said Thomas.

"I see," said American. So American let Thomas continue on with his work. Ameircan took another passenger train while Thomas finished shunting the last trucks for Murdoch's goods train.

When both Thomas' and American's works were done for the day, they both wanted to rest until tomorrow. That's when American made a decision.

"I think I am going to tell you a story," said American, "It happened almost 100 years ago." "Okay," said Thomas, "I'll be glad to listen to your story."

"Good," said American, "Uh, maybe we'll wait until our friends return from work." "Okay," said Thomas. Just as they said that, Percy, Emily, Toby, Daisy, and Sara returned from their days work. "Oh," said Thomas, "Welcome back, everyone."

"Hey," said Toby. "So, what are you doing Thomas?" asked Emily. "American is going to tell us a story," replied Thomas. "Oh boy," said Percy. So the engines gathered around American and he began to tell the story. "Very well," said American, "Let me begin."

"Okay," said Percy. "It started with an engine named John Bull," began American, "For those who don't know who he is, he's a British built engine for an American railroad company. He is well known for having cowcatchers built on his leading trucks."

"Interesting," said Toby, "Another engine with cowcatchers. I like John Bull." "Okay," said American, "But Toby, you will listen to a foolish thing he did." "Oh," sighed Toby. "Anyway," said American and thus his story about John Bull began:

One day on an American Railroad, the engine with the cowcatchers on his leading truck, John Bull had been arranging a long train for a freight engine.

After he finished work, he left to pull another freight train. John Bull chuffed along the line. His cowcatchers prevented him from derailing. This got to his smoke box and as a result, he wouldn't stop bragging about it to the others.

"My cowcatchers prevents me from derailing," said John Bull to another engine, who just ignored him. Nonetheless, John Bull proved to be a really useful engine.

But that didn't stop him from boasting. "I'm un-derail-ment!" he bragged. Then engines just ignored him and continued on with their work. This didn't change John Bull's arrogance. However, one day, his mind would change forever.

It started like any other day; John Bull had finished arranging a freight train for a freight engine. Then he left to pull another train to the lumber mills. "Nothing to go for," he bragged, "My cowcatchers prevents me from derailing!" He set off on his journey with his train, still bragging about his cowcatchers. "No trouble for me!" he blared. However, his luck is about to change.

For a short time, John Bull remained silent, until John Bull got switched onto a siding. The switchmen realized his mistake and tried to flag John Bull down, but he couldn't make it. "Huh?" he said, "Weird." Not realizing he puffed onto a siding, he steamed on. Suddenly, there was a crash.

"Argh!" cried John Bull. He didn't see that a large rock had fallen onto the rails. So John Bull had wrecked his cowcatchers. "No!" he shouted. His cowcatchers smashed into debris. John Bull no longer had cowcatchers to feel important. "I'm in disgrace!" said John Bull.

Soon enough, John Bull was able to get back onto the main line and continued his journey. But without his cowcatchers, he had to be really careful going on the main line.

This means he could not avoid anyone puffing by and laughing at him. "Look!" said one of the engines, John Bull has now cowcatchers!" John Bull felt embarrassed for the rest of the day. During that time, other engines teased him about having no cowcatchers.

Eventually, John Bull took a day off from work to have new cowcatchers fitted. When John Bull returned to work, he no longer bragged about his cowcatchers.

Soon enough, everyone else stopped teasing about John Bull broken old cowcatchers and everything had gone back to normal. John Bull had learned his lesson.

"That's the story," said American. "Oh," said Thomas. "What a foolish engine," said Percy. "Well, I guess he became a clown," said Sara.

"Well, that's what happens if you brag about something," said American, "Especially cowcatchers." "I'm glad I didn't have cowcatchers fitted on me," thought Thomas. "Well, I'm glad to have told the story," said American, "I hope you like it."

"I think it taught us a lesson about bragging." "I'm sure it did," said American. So for the rest of the day, the engines exchanged stories about their own adventures.

"Wait a minute," said American at the last minute, "Did I leave a plot about something happening to the other engines that teased John Bull's cowcatcher-less look? Oh well, I guess that's another story."


	38. Old Fashioned

Old Fashioned

Edward is an old engine on the Island Of Sodor. However, there are other old engines of the island as well. Like Skarloey, Rheneas, and Duke. Edward likes sharing his branch line with American, who Edward loves to spend time talking to American about the old days and how marvelous they were. But Edward talks British and American talks American.

American also had made friends with the narrow gauge engines. He also made friends with Mavis, Boco, Bear, Harvey, the Arlesdale engines and the Culdee Fell Mountain engines. American made friends with almost everyone on the island.

One day, Edward puffed up to American when they didn't have any work to do. "So, American," said Edward, "What have you been doing all these years?" "Hanging out in a museum," said American, "And traveling the world."

"Wow," said Edward, "I wish I could travel the world." "You will someday," said American. "You know," said Edward, "I think we have something in common." "What's that?" asked American. "I'm an old fashioned engine like you are," said Edward.

"I see," said American. "There are times when other engines say I'm no good anymore," said Edward. "I know," said American, "Some people and engines think the same about me." "Well, everyone had second thoughts when I proved to be really useful," said Edward.

"I'm sure they changed their minds," smiled American. "What?" said Bill and Ben, "What are you saying?"

"Bill and Ben," said Edward, sternly. "Sorry," said Bill and Ben and they puffed off for work. "Okay," said Edward, "Ready to get back to work?" "Sure," said American. And they puffed off together to move a goods train. Edward and American enjoyed doing their work together.

However, it was announced that American would be leaving Sodor in four days to visit another railway. Although the engines enjoyed American's visit, they knew American would have to go. "So, American," said Thomas, "Thanks for telling us the story of John Bull."

"You're welcome," said American. So for the next two days, the engines worked with American with passenger trains and goods train. They had a good time together.

Thomas enjoyed shunting trucks for American to take to the coaling plant, Emily enjoyed pulling passenger trains with American, and Gordon enjoyed pulling the express with American. But American enjoyed spending most of his time with Edward and Toby.

"So, Edward," said Toby, "You and American want to go traveling with me?" "Sure," said Edward and Toby. So, Edward, Toby and American set off together to wherever they want to go. "But," said Edward, "Where do we want to go?"

"How about a windmill?" suggested Toby. "Good idea," said American, "Let's go!" So American, Edward and Toby set off to the windmill. "I know which one to go to," said Edward.

When they arrived on a part of Thomas' Branch Line, they looked at the windmill nearby. "Well," said Toby, "Here we are." "Well," smiled American, "Nice windmill." "Thanks," said Toby, "It's been hear for years."

"I see," said American, "I only seen a few windmills." "Well, here's your chance," said Edward, "To see one before you leave." "Well," said Toby, "I do like one windmill not too far from here." "Really?" asked American.

"Yes," said Toby, "It almost closed down because of me, but I helped save it." "That's good of you," said American. Soon enough, Thomas puffed up with Annie and Clarabel. "Hey, American," said Thomas, "I see that you like our windmill, American." "I do," said American.

"So," said Toby, "Wanna go look for more?" "More what?" asked American. "More old fashioned things," said Toby. "Of course," said American. "Well, you saw some," said Thomas, looking back at Annie and Clarabel. "See ya." Thomas puffed off. "Good," said American. Edward, Toby and American steamed off to find Henrietta, Toby's coach. "I like Henrietta," said Toby, "She's my coach. I like to take her along many journeys."

"Good," said American. So Toby decided to take Henrietta along for the ride. For the rest of the afternoon, Edward, Toby, Henrietta and American all talked about the old days, old-fashioned things and really useful engines. They enjoyed their time together.

And had a good laugh too. Toby told American about the time when a stationmaster wanted to use Henrietta as a henhouse.

Edward told American about the time he pushed Gordon up a hill. Lastly, they talked about the time Toby wanted to be a special attraction, but plans didn't work out the way he wanted it. The friends had a good time together. Soon enough, the day came for American to leave. "So, will we meet again?" asked Thomas.

"One day," said American. "Thank you for visiting us," said Edward and Toby. "Thank you," said American, "I'm glad to spend time with you. "Where are you going?" asked Toby. "I'm heading off to Japan," said American. "Well," said Percy, "Have fun being Japanese."

"Thanks," chuckled American. American gave three toots with his whistle and steamed off. The good-byes continued until American was out of sight. Edward, Toby and Henrietta agreed to be really useful engines and remain old-fashioned as well, because they are just as useful.


	39. Traveling To The Bluebell Railway

Traveling To The Bluebell Railway

One evening on the Island of Sodor, the branch line engines were waiting for the Fat controller. They have finished work for the day and they heard that there is special news for the branch line engines. "I hear it's something exciting," said Percy.

"I can tell," said Thomas. "Me too," said Sara. "I hope friends will be part of it," said Emily. The engines chattered about that it could be until the Fat Controller arrived. "Good evening, engines," he began. "Sir," said the engines. "I have a speech," said the Fat Controller. The engines listened. They were all excited, even before what the Fat Controller said. "Okay," he began, "Today, I have received an invitation." "From who?" asked Percy.

"From the manager of the Bluebell Railway," said the Fat Controller. "What is it?" asked Sara. "He said that he'll be inviting the branch line engines to the Bluebell Railway," said the Fat Controller. "Does that mean we're all going to visit?" asked Daisy.

"Well, yes and no," said the Fat Controller. "I guess that means it's just US," said Emily, "No one else." "Yes," said the Fat Controller. "Okay," said Thomas. "Starting tomorrow, we'll be visiting the Bluebell railway for 2 weeks," said The Fat Controller, "We will leave first thing in the morning." "This is great!" peeped Percy. "Can we bring our coaches too?" asked Toby.

"Sure," said the Fat Controller, "Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta will come." "Thank you sir," said Toby and Thomas. "We'll prepare for departure tonight," said the Fat Controller. He turned away and spun face to face with Thomas. "Thomas," he said, "Please don't go plowing through buffer this time. I don't want to have another mishap with you."

"Don't worry," said Thomas, a little bit embarrassed. "What happened?" asked Sara. "Nothing," said Thomas quickly. "This will be great!" said Toby. "We haven't seen Stepney in a long time!" said Percy. "We'll see how he's been doing after all of this time," said Thomas.

"We better get some shut-eye then," said Toby. So for the night, the engines fell fast asleep. The next morning, they all woke up very excited. The Fat Controller arrived to meet them. "We're ready now," he said. "Great!" whistled Percy, excitedly.

Annie and Clarabel and Henrietta were all excited to go with the engines. "Other engines will be doing your work here while you're away," said the Fat Controller. "Thank you, sir," said Thomas. The Fat Controller boarded Henrietta.

He had already arranged for a Sodor staff member to run the railway while he visits the Bluebell Railway with the branch line engines.

Soon enough, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Daisy and Sara set off to the Bluebell Railway. "This will be great," said Percy. Hours later, they arrived at the Bluebell railway in England. "We're here," said Thomas. "Yes," said Percy. The Bluebell Railway manager greeted the engines.

"Welcome to the Bluebell Railway," said the Bluebell Railway manager. "Thank you," said the Fat Controller, "We are honored of visiting you." "The Bluebell Railway engines wants to meet you," said the Bluebell Railway manager. "Thank you," said Thomas.

"It's great that we'll meet Stepney again!" said Percy. "It's been a long time," said Toby. Daisy, Emily and Sara were all excited to meet Stepney for the first time.

Soon enough, Stepney puffed up to meet Thomas, Percy, Emily, Toby, Daisy, Sara, Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta. "Welcome," said Stepney, "Friends."

"Hey, Stepney!" said Thomas. "Thomas?" said Stepney, realizing whom he was talking to, "Percy and Toby. Is it you?" "Yes," said Toby. "We're here!" squeaked Percy. "Welcome to the Bluebell railway," said Stepney. "I think you already said that," said Sara.

"Oh, I see you brought new friends," said Stepney. "Well, you didn't get a chance to meet Daisy," said Toby, "She was busy while you visited us."

"Oh," said Stepney, "Hello, Daisy." "Hello," said Daisy. "And here are our friends," said Thomas, "Emily." "Hello," said Emily. "And my sister," said Thomas, "Sara." "We are happy that we have been invited to this railway," said Sara. "We also brought our coaches," said Toby, "Annie, Clarabel, and my coach, Henrietta." "Hello," said Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta.

"Nice to meet you all," said Stepney. "Thanks," said Thomas. The Fat Controller walked out of Henrietta and made an announcement. "We'll be visiting for 2 weeks," he said, "We thank you all for inviting us." "You're welcome," said the Bluebell Railway manager.

Then Stepney spoke. "I want you to meet my friends," said Stepney. "All right!" peeped Percy. "Very well then," said Stepney, "Everyone, say hello."

After Stepney said that, 6 other engines puffed up from the railway to meet the Sodor engines. "These are my friends that the Bluebell railway had also rescued," said Stepney, "Say hello everybody." "Yes!" peeped Percy. "Hello everyone," said Thomas.

Two engines that looked identical to each other spoke first. "Hello," they both said. "My name is Bluebell," said one engine. "And my name is Primrose," said the other. "Hello, Bluebell and Primrose," said Toby. A tank engine with a coal bunker shaped like a tender puffed up next.

"My name is Adam," he said. Another tank engine spoke next. "My name is Cromford," he said. "My name is Captain Baxter," said a small tank engine.

"And my name is Boxhill," said the last tank engine, "I'm visiting from a museum." "Hello," said Thomas, "Everyone." The Bluebell engines whistled "Hello" once again. "We're happy to see you," said Bluebell. "Thanks," said Thomas and the Sodor engines.

"We'll rest for the rest of the day," said the Fat Controller, "And then, tomorrow, we'll start working on the Bluebell railway." "Yes," said Toby. For the rest of the day, Thomas and his friends explored the Bluebell railway with Stepney.

The engines loved the Bluebell railway. It's not as big as their home on Sodor, but they still think it's marvelous. Soon enough, it became nighttime. Thomas and his friends slept in a shed next to Stepney's shed.

Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Daisy and Sara liked this shed. Annie and Clarabel and Henrietta slept in a nearby shed. Then nighttime came and the engines fell fast asleep, waiting to start the new day.

The next morning, Thomas and his friends started the new day by pulling many special passenger trains. Stepney and the Bluebell engines were pleased to see that Thomas and his friends were helping them. The engines enjoyed their visit. Everyone made friends with everyone else. Thomas and his friends helped the Bluebell engines with passengers and goods.

Two weeks flew past during the engines visit.

So when the time came for the branch line engines to leave two weeks later. "Thanks for visiting us," said Stepney, "We are grateful."

"You're welcome," said Thomas, "We thank your controller for inviting us in the first place." Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Daisy and Sara said goodbye to the Bluebell railway engines and set off for home. Stepney hopes for the day they'll meet again.


End file.
